Je ne suis pas un monstre, juste un imbécile
by minimilie
Summary: Un peu avant le mariage de Pudding, une séance d'essayage tourne au drame. Katakuri est chargé de recoller les morceaux, mais va pour cela devoir rouvrir une très ancienne blessure... Les cicatrices les plus douloureuses d'un homme ne sont pas toujours les plus visibles.
1. Une séance d'essayage qui tourne mal

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

 _Cette semaine j'ai enfin rattrapé mon retard sur les Scans One Piece (40 scans de retard bonjour !) et c'est là que ... je suis retombée amoureuse. De Katakuri. ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu un gros coup de coeur sur un personnage de manga (encore moins dans One Piece, et encore moins pour un méchant !). Du coup bah j'ai eu très, extrêmement envie d'écrire une fiction sur lui. Après quelques jours de cogitation, voilà le résultat._

 _A l'origine ça devait être un OS mais ce sera définitivement trop long pour ça... Donc j'ai préféré faire des coupures pour le transformer en fiction à quelques chapitres. J'espère que ça vous plaira_

 _Je vous laisse découvrir, et je vous retrouve en bas._

 _Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece appartient à Oda._

 _ **Avertissement spoil** : Ceux qui ne sont pas encore arrivés à l'art Tougato (TotLand), il y aura du spoil donc passez votre chemin si vous ne voulez pas vous faire spoiler (pour les autres : l'histoire va se passer majoritairement dans le passé de Katakuri, mais le premier chapitre est axé sur ce qui se passe juste avant la Tea Party et le mariage...)_

* * *

Sur le territoire de Big Mom, les habitants des différentes îles comestibles étaient en effervescence. La nouvelle du mariage de Pudding, la trente-cinquième fille de l'Impératrice pirate, avec le troisième fils Vinsmoke et accessoirement cuisinier de l'équipage des Mugiwaras, avait mis à mal la routine de chacun et tout le monde mettait la main à la pâte pour faire de cet heureux événement quelque chose de gigantesque.

Dans le salon privé de Charlotte Linlin à l'intérieur du château de Whole Cake Island, la grande majorité des filles de l'Impératrice ainsi que les fils les plus âgés étaient présents pour assister au dernier essayage de la robe de mariée de la jeune fiancée. Big Mom en personne se trouvait là et jugeait avec un air appréciateur Pudding qui était en train de sortir du paravent derrière lequel elle s'était changé.

\- Mama mama mama, rit l'Impératrice, c'est parfait ma petite Pudding.

\- Vraiment, mère, vous trouvez ? S'exclama la fiancée tandis que ses joues prenaient une légère teinte rosée.

\- Mais bien sûr. Le pauvre Sanji fera un malaise rien qu'en t'apercevant. J'espère juste qu'il ne tâchera pas son beau costume avec son hémorragie nasale, je ne veux pas qu'il gâche le début de la Tea Party...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mère, tout se passera comme prévu j'en suis sûre, s'exclama Compote, sa première fille.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne dois pas trop prendre ça à coeur Pudding. Trancha Smoothie, la seule femme des Sweet Commanders. N'oublie pas que le but de ce mariage n'est pas d'arranger une alliance comme nous le faisons croire. Il va falloir que tu refroidisses ton futur mari avant même le baiser qui scelle l'union.

\- Je le sais bien, répliqua la jeune fiancée avec une lueur sadique dans le regard. Je connais le signal qui lancera l'opération "noces pourpres" et l'anéantissement du Germa 66. Il est hors de question que je faillisse à ma tâche.

-N'empêche, même si je sais que ce n'est qu'une mascarade je ne peux m'empêcher d'être ultra excitée ! S'exclama Flampe en frétillant de tout son corps. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu de mariage dans la famille...

-Tu oublies le mariage de Chiffon avec Bege l'année dernière, ainsi que celui de Praline avec Aladdin. Lui fit remarquer Amande, la troisième fille de la famille.

\- Mais ce n'était pas pareil, on a célébré ça en toute intimité... alors que là c'est vraiment une grosse, grosse party qu'on va faire, ça va être grandiose !

\- Mama mama mama, tu as raison ma petite Flampe, acquiesça Linlin. Ces deux mariages étaient insignifiants pour moi, bien qu'ils nous aient permis d'asseoir un peu plus notre emprise sur deux de nos alliés. Mais celui-ci... J'ai placé en lui de gros espoirs, alors il faut une Tea Party à la hauteur !

Tout le monde opina du chef avant que de nouveaux commentaires appréciateurs sur la tenue de leur soeur ne recommencent à pleuvoir.

Katakuri, qui était adossé contre un mur un peu à l'écart de toute cette agitation pâlit lorsqu'une vision de l'avenir proche s'imposa à lui, mais reprit rapidement contenance.

\- Dis grand-frère... Lui lança soudainement Amanda, une des plus jeunes filles de la famille.

\- Oui, petite soeur ? Répondit le Sweet Commander.

\- Je me suis toujours posée la question... Pourquoi tu n'es pas marié, toi ?

Un silence s'installa dans la salle tandis que tous les regards se posaient sur l'imposant homme à écharpe.

\- C'est vrai après tout, continua la fillette, tu es beau, riche, incroyablement fort et courageux, protecteur avec toute notre famille et notamment les plus jeunes... Tu as toutes les caractéristiques pour faire un bon époux et père, alors pourquoi es-tu encore célibataire à ton âge ?

\- Amanda, tu poses des questions qui ne te regardent pas, gronda Oven, le quatrième fils de Big Mom et frère triplé de Katakuri.

\- C'est bon Oven, le coupa le Sweet Commander et ministre de la farine.

Il se décolla du mur et s'approcha de sa petite soeur.

\- La vérité, Amanda, c'est que Mère n'a pas encore trouvé une femme qui serait digne d'être mon épouse, déclara-t-il en posant une main affectueuse sur sa tête d'enfant. Je suis un Sweet Commander et le second de l'équipage d'une Impératrice Pirate... il me faut une femme qui soit à ma hauteur.

\- C'est tout à fait vrai, mama mama mama, renchérit Big Mom. Katakuri est bien trop important pour que je le marie à n'importe qui... et puis s'il se mariait, cela pourrait le distraire de ses obligations et nuire à ses pouvoirs de vision.

\- Rien ne pourrait me détourner de ma mission première qui est de servir vos intérêts, Mère.

\- Je le sais, tu as bien appris ta leçon et comprit où était ta place depuis toutes ces années. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je finirai bien par réussir à te lier à la fille d'un Dragon Céleste ou d'un Empereur Pirate... il faut juste de la patience, faire ce genre d'affaire n'est pas chose facile.

\- Mais... Mère, et s'il n'est pas amoureux de la femme avec qui vous le marierez ? Osa timidement Flampe.

Le regard de Linlin s'assombrit.

\- Katakuri est le meilleur de vos enfants... continua l'adolescente. Après tout ce qu'il a fait et continue de faire pour notre famille, il mérite d'avoir le droit de choisir lui-même sa femme, vous ne trouvez pas ? Je ne veux pas qu'il soit malheureux à cause d'un mariage arrangé.

\- Idiote, cracha l'Impératrice Pirate en lui assénant une gifle qui la fit tomber par terre.

\- AAAAH ! Hurla Flampe tandis que sa mère commençait à la rouer de coups de pieds rageurs.

\- L'amour ? Laisse-moi rire ! Il n'y a pas de place pour les sentiments dans un mariage avec un membre de la famille Charlotte ! Ce n'est qu'un moyen détourné pour conclure des alliances et asseoir la domination de la famille sur le Monde. Je n'ai que faire de vos sentiments et états d'âme, mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne !

Katakuri se plaça entre elles et arrêta le prochain coup de pied de sa mère avec son trident.

\- Mère, cela suffit. Je crois qu'elle a compris.

\- Katakuri a raison, renchérit Perospero en tendant à sa génitrice un plateau rempli de sucreries. Il serait fort dommage que vous abîmiez son si joli visage alors que des prétendants commencent à faire la queue pour obtenir sa main.

En grommelant, Big Mom arracha le plateau des mains de son premier fils et retourna s'asseoir avant d'enfourner une pleine poignée de bonbons.

\- Disparaissez de ma vue, je suis fatiguée par vos imbécilités.

Tous ses enfants obéirent rapidement, peu désireux de s'attirer ses foudres.

\- Katakuri, aboya Linlin. Toi, tu restes.

Le violet fit volte-face avant de se rapprocher de sa mère, l'air nonchalant comme à son habitude. Quand le dernier enfant congédié sortit en fermant la porte, Big Mom observa son second fils avec un air sévère.

\- Débrouille-toi pour que Flampe cesse d'avoir ces idées stupides. Je ne veux pas d'une deuxième Lola qui me trahirait dès la première occasion. Lança-t-elle d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Tu es celui qu'elle respecte le plus, elle t'écoutera.

\- Ce sera fait, Mère, acquiesça le Sweet Commander.

\- Si besoin, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille, explique-lui ce qui arrive à ceux qui ont le malheur de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne me convient pas. Raconte-lui ce qui s'est passé il y a trente ans, dans les moindres détails.

Katakuri serra les poings à tel point que les jointures de ses os devinrent blanches, bien que ses gants les dissimulassent.

\- Mama mama mama, s'esclaffa Linlin en ayant remarqué son trouble, tu es toujours en colère contre moi, après toutes ces années ?

\- C'est contre moi que je suis en colère, Mère. Contesta-t-il. Si je n'avais pas transgressé vos règles, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Mais c'est du passé, maintenant. Tout ce qui m'importe à présent, c'est de vous protéger, vous ainsi que mes cadets.

\- Tu mens si mal, mon fils... enfin tu peux bien me détester, tant que tu continues à préserver les intérêts de la famille. Mais n'oublie jamais que je t'aurais tué ce jour-là, si tes capacités ne nous étaient pas si utiles... et que je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à t'éliminer si jamais tu essayais de me trahir. Tu peux disposer.

Le ministre de la farine s'inclina devant sa génitrice avant de quitter le salon. Intérieurement, il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait de mal dans une autre vie pour se retrouver avec une mère qui le haïsssait tant.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se rappeler cette époque sombre de sa vie dont il avait profondément enfoui les souvenirs et elle le savait pertinemment. Si elle lui avait ordonné de tout raconter à sa petite soeur, c'était uniquement pour le faire souffrir - et aussi pour casser le lien spécial qui l'unissait à ses cadets. Car nul doute que Flampe s'empresserait de raconter l'histoire à tous leurs frères et soeurs membres de son fan-club et qu'il cesserait d'être un héros à leurs yeux… Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix non plus. Il allait essayer de raisonner sa petite sœur tout en lui en disant le moins que possible.

Le violet chercha l'adolescente à l'aide de son Haki de l'observation et la repéra dans le jardin des délices qui jouxtait le château. Il arriva rapidement à l'extérieur et se dirigea dans le verger qui abritait de nombreuses espèces d'arbres à gâteaux. Flampe avait grimpé sur l'un d'entre eux et grignotait pensivement un cheesecake mûr, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Je me doutais bien que ce serait sur cet arbre que tu te cacherais, lui lança-t-il depuis en bas.

\- Grand-frère! S'exclama-t-elle avec surprise tandis qu'il sautait souplement pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis venu voir comment tu allais après ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, lui répondit-il en touchant délicatement sa joue encore rougie par la gifle de leur mère.

La brune s'assombrit.

\- J'ai mal partout. Mais ça devrait s'estomper au bout de quelques jours.

\- Tu devrais passer à l'infirmerie. Nos médecins préparent des onguents très efficaces pour contrer la douleur. Enfin… C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Cela fait bien des années que je n'ai pas subi la moindre blessure.

\- Ouais, t'es vraiment trop fort comme grand-frère ! On a tellement de chance de t'avoir parmi nous…

Il ne répondit pas au compliment et détourna le regard, cherchant ses mots.

\- Tu sais, reprit-il finalement, Mère n'a pas vraiment voulu te faire du mal. Ses émotions ont juste dépassé sa raison. Elle travaille tellement dur pour assurer le bien-être de notre famille qu'elle ne supporte pas que ses méthodes soient remises en question.

\- Peut-être... mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si je trouve ses méthodes discutables. Comment on peut être heureux si on se marie avec quelqu'un qu'on n'aime pas ? S'insurgea sa petite soeur.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu es jeune et innocente... mais regarde Chiffon et Praline. Leur mariage avec Bege et Aladdin étaient arrangés, et pourtant est-ce qu'elles te paraissent malheureuses ?

\- Non, admit sa sœur.

\- Donc tu vois bien qu'un mariage arrangé n'est pas forcément un mariage malheureux… Et puis c'est une utopie d'adolescent, l'amour avec un grand A, les âmes sœurs et tout ce qui va avec. Dans le monde dans lequel nous vivons, Flampe, l'amour rend plus malheureux qu'heureux, crois-moi.

\- Et comment peux-tu affirmer ça avec tant de certitude ?

\- Parce que j'ai été amoureux un jour, et que ça fait trente ans que je le regrette.

La brune le regarda avec un air abasourdi.

\- Toi, amoureux ? Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler et ne l'aurais jamais imaginé… Mais de qui ?

\- D'une femme magnifique, mais qui n'a pas plu à Mère puisque notre union ne lui apportait aucun bénéfice direct ou indirect.

\- Et qu'est ce qui est arrivé alors ? Vous vous êtes séparés ?

\- Elle est morte. Mère a utilisé son Soul Pocus sur elle et elle a échoué au test.

Flampe amena ses mains vers sa bouche grande ouverte, choquée.

\- Je… Je suis désolée, grand-frère Katakuri.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Cette relation était vouée à l'échec mais je n'ai pas voulu l'entendre. Si je n'avais pas été aussi têtu et que j'avais mis un terme à notre relation plus tôt, elle serait peut-être encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est.

Il soupira avant de plonger son regard dans les orbes noires de sa petite soeur.

\- Flampe. Tu es belle et jeune, deux qualités qui commencent à attirer les hommes. Mais tu es surtout et avant tout une fille intelligente. Si je suis venu te retrouver ici, c'est pour te mettre en garde. Tu es en train de penser de la même manière que moi quand j'avais à peu près ton âge, et je sais d'après mon expérience personnelle que c'est une mauvaise chose. Tu ne pourras pas raisonner Mère, elle ne te laissera jamais choisir ton futur mari. Donc tout ce que tu peux faire, pour être la plus heureuse que possible, c'est accepter ce fait et t'en remettre à elle pour décider de ton destin.

\- Mais…

Il leva une main pour la faire taire.

\- Je sais que ses choix peuvent paraître incompréhensibles et injustes parfois. Mais ils obéissent toujours à une certaine logique, et ne peuvent que servir les intérêts de notre famille. Si notre famille va bien, tous ses membres se retrouvent heureux logiquement.

\- Et c'est comme ça que tu vois les choses, toi ? Après qu'elle a tué la femme que tu aimais ?

\- Oui, asséna-t-il. Parce que si je m'étais marié avec elle, j'aurais été inquiet à chaque instant pour elle, voire pour nos enfants. Cette inquiétude qui ne m'aurait jamais quitté, elle m'aurait empêché d'utiliser mon Haki à pleine puissance et je n'aurais plus été capable de voir dans l'avenir. Or cette capacité a sauvé notre famille un nombre incalculable de fois, tout comme elle m'a permis de rester en vie si longtemps alors que je suis continuellement exposé à de grands dangers. Pour notre bien à tous, il fallait que cette femme disparaisse de ma vie, même si j'ai mis du temps à l'accepter.

\- Hum.

Il lui caressa doucement la joue, ce qui la fit rougir.

\- Tu es ma 36ème petite sœur, Flampe. Je ferai tout pour te protéger, mais je ne pourrai pas te protéger de toi-même. Si tu choisis de t'opposer aux choix de Mère, je ne pourrai pas te sauver éternellement de son courroux justifié… Tu n'es pas comme Lola, Flampe. Tu es incapable de survivre seule en pleine mer à l'heure actuelle, alors suis bien ce conseil : fais ce qu'on te dit, et n'essaye surtout pas de te rebeller ou de déserter, ou je serai peut-être obligé de te tuer de mes propres mains, ce qui me briserait le cœur. Ne m'oblige pas à en arriver là, petite sœur.

Elle se mordit les lèvres avant d'acquiescer en détournant le regard.

\- Je ferai ce que tu me dis, Katakuri. Tu es mon idole, mon protecteur… Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste à cause de moi.

\- A la bonne heure.

La nuit était en train de tomber.

\- Bon, et si tu allais à l'infirmerie pour soigner un peu ces blessures ?

\- Tu m'accompagnes ? L'interrogea-t-elle avec un regard plein d'espoir en sautant souplement de la branche sur laquelle elle était assise.

\- Je ne peux pas, déclina le violet en descendant à son tour. Il faut que je retourne en urgence sur l'île du Blé, je dois gérer certains problèmes liés à la récolte.

\- Oh, dommage… Mais tu reviendras bientôt non ? Le mariage est dans trois jours seulement…

\- Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il tandis qu'il s'éloignait déjà. Je ne raterai pour rien au monde cet évènement.

\- Super, à dans trois jours alors grand-frère !

\- Yosh, termina-t-il en lui faisant un signe de la main, lui tournant déjà le dos.

Une fois que Katakuri fut sorti du verger, il appela ses frères triplés ainsi que Perospero pour les prévenir de son départ et se dirigea vers le vaisseau tarte qui le ramènerait sur l'île dont il avait le commandement. Une fois arrivé sur le pont, il donna à ses hommes l'ordre de prendre le large et laissa le commandement à son second, déclarant qu'il avait d'importants dossiers à traiter et ne voulait être dérangé sous aucun prétexte.

Lorsqu'il pénétra enfin dans sa cabine, il ferma la porte à clef et vérifia soigneusement qu'elle était bien verrouillée avant de se diriger vers le miroir accroché près de son armoire. Il ôta lentement son écharpe et la posa sur un fauteuil, avant de reporter son attention sur son reflet. Les deux cicatrices s'étalaient toujours le long de ses joues et ses dents pointues démesurées sortaient de sa bouche, lui donnant l'air d'un monstre assoiffé de sang.

Il n'avait pas tout raconté à Flampe, il n'en avait pas été capable. Il était volontairement resté flou dans son récit, pas parce qu'il voulait protéger sa petite sœur en atténuant la cruauté de leur mère dans cette histoire, mais surtout parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas que certaines choses soient dévoilées. Et l'apparence de son visage, aujourd'hui inconnue des plus jeunes et oubliée des plus âgés, était la dernière chose qu'il désirait que l'on découvre.

Le violet soupira. Son géniteur était un métisse dont un des grands-pères était un homme-poisson, il avait fallu que ce soit lui parmi les triplés qui hérite de ce sang maudit. Mais la malédiction ne s'était pas arrêtée là, il fallait que cela lui donne les traits d'un des poissons les plus laids qui existait dans les mers… Ni homme-poisson, ni tout à fait humain… Hideux.

 _Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que selon nos critères vous êtes beau comme un dieu !_

Katakuri grimaça et s'arracha à son reflet et à cette bribe de souvenir pour se diriger vers un coffre aux pieds de son bureau, qui contenait des bouteilles de saké. Il en prit trois et s'affala sur son lit après avoir ôté sa veste et ses bottes. Ce soir, il avait besoin d'un bon remontant. Après avoir arraché le bouchon de l'une d'elle avec ses longues dents et bu ses premières gorgées d'alcool, le violet s'autorisa enfin à se laisser aller à ses souvenirs.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà ! ça vous a plu j'espère ? N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me donner votre avis, j'ai trop trop hâte de lire vos retours ! (je flippe surtout à l'idée que Katakuri soir OOC bordel)_

 _Prochain chapitre je ne sais pas quand, mais je ne devrais pas trop tarder (deux semaines max je pense !)_

 _Bisous et à bientôt !_

 _Emilie_


	2. Quelqu'un qui me ressemble

_Bien le bonsoir !_

 _Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 (j'ai été bien plus productive que ce que j'aurais cru !).  
_

 _Je tiens à remercier **Azedriel** et **Larmes-Noire** pour leurs reviews, **Elfyliane** et **Son D Akira** pour avoir mis la fiction dans leurs favoris, ainsi que les 95 personnes qui sont venues jeter un coup d'oeil au premier chapitre (promis, je ne mors pas ! Vous pouvez vous exprimer dans le petit carré tout en bas du chapitre ^^)._

 _Sur ce, je vous laisser lire, bonne dégustation !_

* * *

 _Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece appartient à Oda. Je l'utilise juste pour m'amuser un peu avec ses personnages ^^. En revanche Rin est ma création._

* * *

 _Trente ans auparavant_

Katakuri avait dix-huit ans, une prime qui s'élevait déjà plusieurs centaines de millions de berrys, et un goût prononcé pour l'aventure. Big Mom quant à elle n'avait pas encore le statut d'impératrice, mais était tout de même une pirate redoutée dont la famille était en pleine expansion (elle était d'ailleurs actuellement enceinte, le responsable se trouvant être son dixième mari). Devant l'insistance de son deuxième fils et son impatience à découvrir le Nouveau Monde, Linlin avait fini par céder et lui confier sa première mission en tant que commandant du deuxième vaisseau de sa flotte (qui était en réalité un tout petit voilier capable de transporter dix personnes au maximum… on ne créait pas un empire en un jour). Katakuri était donc parti en direction de l'île des Hommes-Poissons avec ses deux autres frères triplés, Daifuku et Oven.

Leur mission était simple : ils devaient infiltrer l'île sous la protection de Shiki le Lion pendant plusieurs mois, pour déterminer quel serait le meilleur moyen ainsi que le meilleur moment pour arracher à l'empereur pirate ce territoire très convoité et se l'approprier. Les triplés n'étaient en réalité pas très emballés, ils auraient préféré avoir une mission qui aurait requis leurs talents en combat… Mais leur mère avait été claire, il n'était pas question qu'ils prennent des risques pour le moment, ils étaient encore trop jeunes. Et puis l'apparence de Katakuri était un très bon atout pour se fondre dans la masse grouillante d'Hommes-Poissons qui peuplaient l'île.

Les trois frères étaient arrivés discrètement et avaient dissimulé soigneusement leur bateau avant de partir se promener en quête d'un endroit où dormir les prochaines semaines. Ils avaient tous troqués leurs vêtements habituels pour des habits plus discrets, et Katakuri avait exceptionnellement ôté l'écharpe qui lui recouvrait le cou et les épaules depuis qu'il avait neuf ans. Il avait cédé sous les assauts répétés de ses cadets qui lui assuraient que personne ne ferait attention à son apparence sur cette île sous-marine, et qu'en plus il serait beaucoup moins reconnaissable comme cela. Le violet avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'y faire au début, mais à présent qu'il réalisait que ses frères avaient totalement raison, il se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise. A vrai dire, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi détendu de sa vie alors que son visage était à découvert, pas même sur l'île dans laquelle ils avaient grandi tous les trois.

\- ça me paraît pas mal, ici, déclara Oven en montrant un petit hôtel un peu à l'écart des rues principales de Corail Hill.

\- Ouais, confirma Daifuku.

\- ça me va. Je vous laisse réserver, je vais étudier un peu les environs, lança Katakuri en s'éloignant d'eux.

Ses deux frères le regardèrent partir, un peu surpris par l'impatience qui se dégageait de lui et le sourire qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le visage de leur frère ainé exprimer des émotions si positives, mais cela leur faisait chaud au cœur. Il faisait trop sérieux pour un jeune homme à peine entré dans l'âge adulte.

* * *

Katakuri avait traîné pendant de longues heures dans les rues de la ville, vagabondant au gré de ses envies… et s'était finalement perdu. Il aurait facilement pu se servir de son Haki de l'Observation pour retrouver son chemin, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il était bien là, inconnu perdu au milieu d'autres inconnus, sans pression de la part de sa famille ni contraintes à respecter… C'était extrêmement agréable comme sensation.

Le second fils de Big Mom eut soudain une vision du futur. Un panier de légumes renversé au sol et une jeune femme accroupie en train de les ramasser. Alors qu'il cherchait la raison pour laquelle c'était cette vision qui s'était imposée à lui en particulier, il sentit un choc contre sa cuisse et baissa le regard en entendant un petit cri.

\- C'est pas vrai, j'ai tout renversé !

A ses pieds, une jeune femme-poisson ramassait comme elle le pouvait les algues et concombres de mer qui avaient été éjectés de son panier. Il s'accroupit auprès d'elle.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

\- Ce serait avec plaisir ! Déclara la demoiselle sans lui jeter un regard car trop concentrée dans son ramassage. Oh bon sang je suis vraiment désolée, je ne regardais pas où j'allais et je vous ai percuté...

\- Il n'y a pas de mal. La rassura-t-il tout en l'aidant dans sa tâche. J'étais distrait moi aussi, sinon je vous aurais évitée...

Une fois la dernière algue remise dans le panier, la jeune femme-poisson se redressa et épousseta ses vêtements.

\- Et bien merci beaucoup pour le coup de main Monsieur, vous êtes bien aima...

Elle croisa enfin son regard et ils se figèrent tous deux. Katakuri, parce qu'il pouvait enfin voir totalement son visage et qu'il s'agissait d'une femme-poisson poisson-ogre, ce qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant. Quant à cette dernière...

\- Mon dieu, mais qu'est ce qui est arrivé à votre visage ? S'écria-t-elle en posant une main sur sa bouche avec un air choqué.

Le second fils de Big Mom baissa tout de suite la tête pour dissimuler ce qu'il cachait habituellement derrière sa grosse écharpe, oubliant qu'il l'avait laissée sur le bateau.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il, ce n'est pas beau à voir...

\- Ah ça vous pouvez le dire ! S'exclama-t-elle avec dans la voix une pointe de… colère ? Mais pourquoi vous vous êtes charcuté le visage ainsi ?

\- … Quoi ?

\- Je veux dire, pourquoi avoir rétréci votre bouche avec des points de suture ? Ça doit vous faire mal en plus parce que vos dents du fond ne peuvent plus bouger librement... elles vont finir par tomber si vous ne vous en occupez pas bien, il faut faire attention !

Il la regarda d'un air interdit, complètement dérouté par les mots de cette jeune femme.

\- Mais... que... Ça ne vous dégoûte pas ? Finit-il par balbutier.

\- Quoi, le fait que vous soyez mutilé comme ça ? Un peu quand même !

\- Non… Je parle de ces énormes crocs qui sortent de ma bouche elle-même démesurée.

Elle éclata de rire.

\- Vous alors on peut dire que vous êtes bizarre... Regardez, j'ai les mêmes ! S'exclama la demoiselle en les lui montrant avec un sourire.

C'est comme si vous me demandiez si je me dégoute moi-même. Alors bien sûr que non, ça ne me choque pas ! Chez les hommes-poissons poisson-ogre, cette dentition c'est une fierté ! Plus les dents sont longues et la bouche large, plus on est séduisant. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que selon nos critères vous êtes beau comme un dieu ! Enfin, se reprit-elle en rougissant violemment, vous l'étiez sûrement avant de vous défigurer comme cela…

Katakuri fut encore une fois totalement désarmé par la réponse de cette jeune femme. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui disait que la partie animale de son corps était séduisante…

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ? L'interrogea-t-il après s'être remis de sa surprise.

\- Rin. Et vous ?

\- Katsuo, mentit le violet.

\- Eh bien enchantée, Katsuo, fit la femme-poisson avant de lui serrer la main.

\- De même. Dites, je vais sans doute vous paraître un peu abrupt, mais il faut que je vous demande… Est-ce que vous accepteriez de prendre un verre avec moi ? Sans aucune arrière-pensée bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant le regard vert de la jeune femme se faire plus perçant. Je veux juste m'excuser pour avoir contribué à ce que votre panier tombe à la renverse…

\- Hum…

\- Et puis je suis curieux. C'est la première fois que je vois un homme-poisson - ou plutôt une femme - de type poisson-ogre, alors j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur cette espèce à laquelle je suis liée de loin…

\- Bon, c'est d'accord, abdiqua Rin. Mais un verre, pas plus, sinon je vais me faire engueuler par mon patron.

\- Promis.

\- Suivez-moi.

Elle le guida jusqu'à une taverne un peu à l'écart où il régnait une ambiance familiale. Le patron, un homme-poisson requin-marteau, l'apostropha avec un sourire.

\- Yo Rin, t'es en avance !

\- Bonjour Haruto. Tiens, voilà ce que tu m'avais demandé, répondit la jeune fille en posant son panier sur le comptoir.

\- Ah, merci beaucoup. Tu prends ton service tout de suite ? L'interrogea-t-il, surpris de la voir déjà ici à cette heure.

\- Non, je vais prendre un verre avec ce type d'abord. Il est nouveau sur l'île alors il s'est un peu paumé.

Katakuri ne broncha pas lorsque le regard curieux du gérant se posa sur lui.

\- Oh, je vois… Ok, installe-toi tu connais la maison, répondit l'homme-poisson à Rin.

\- Merci.

Elle traversa souplement le bar pour se diriger vers un coin un peu plus à l'abri des regards.

\- Désolée pour ça, mais si on voit une employée prendre un verre avec un inconnu… ça va jaser. Et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de problèmes.

\- Je comprends.

\- Vous êtes majeur ? Vous en avez l'air, mais je préfère demander avant de vous servir de l'alcool…

\- Oui, ça fait un petit moment déjà. Et vous ?

\- Pareil. La majorité est à 15 ans chez les hommes-poissons. Attendez-moi un instant, je reviens.

Rin se rassit à la table au bout de quelques minutes et déposa deux boissons fumantes devant eux.

\- Cocktail maison. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles.

Le violet but une gorgée. Il n'avait pas très envie de savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans, mais c'était un vrai délice.

\- Bon alors Katsuo, souffla la femme-poisson brune après avoir reposé son verre. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à votre visage ?

Le second fils de Linlin Charlotte prit une seconde de réflexion. Devait-il vraiment se confier à cette jeune femme ?

\- Je ne suis pas un homme-poisson mais un humain, commença-t-il finalement.

\- ça, je le savais, déclara Rin. Même si vous avez quelques-unes de nos caractéristiques, notamment votre grande taille et votre bouche, vous n'êtes définitivement pas des nôtres… Un métissage d'il y a quelques générations qui s'est à nouveau exprimé, je présume.

\- Hum.

\- Et donc ?

\- Dans le monde d'où je viens, avoir une telle bouche est considéré comme quelque chose d'extrêmement laid.

\- Sérieusement ? Je vois, c'est pour cela que vous avez souhaité la rétrécir... Je comprends mieux. Et les femmes humaines vous trouvent plus séduisant maintenant que vous avez ces cicatrices ?

\- Je ne le sais pas vraiment, étant donné qu'habituellement je dissimule en permanence le bas de mon visage… mais je ne pense pas. La dernière fois qu'une femme m'a vue ainsi, j'avais neuf ans. C'était ma mère et elle m'a ordonnée de le couvrir pour ne plus avoir à subir ma laideur. Ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- C'est vraiment triste. Je ne pensais pas que les humains étaient si intolérants… Vous n'êtes définitivement pas né au bon endroit.

\- J'ai survécu jusqu'à présent, répondit Katakuri en haussant les épaules. Je me suis fait au fait que mon entourage trouve mon physique hideux, ça ne m'atteint plus. Et ça ne me dérange pas non plus de me couvrir la tête pour les rendre moins mal à l'aise, ça fait partie de moi maintenant.

\- Hum… N'empêche j'étais sérieuse tout à l'heure. Si vous n'aviez pas ces cicatrices qui condamnent une partie de votre bouche, les femmes-poissons poisson-ogre vous auraient toutes tourné autour. Vous n'auriez même pas eu besoin de faire un effort pour les séduire.

\- Je n'ai en général pas besoin de faire beaucoup d'efforts avec les femmes de toute façon, déclara le violet d'un ton détaché.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée du breuvage avant de regarder à nouveau la brune.

\- Il y a beaucoup d'hommes-poissons de votre type sur l'île ?

\- Non, malheureusement, soupira Rin. L'allèle "poisson-ogre" est très peu répandu dans la population et il est récessif, en plus. Il faut que les deux parents en soient porteurs pour que leur enfant puisse avoir une chance de devenir poisson-ogre. C'est pourquoi je suis très surprise que vous en ayez hérité alors que vous êtes humain, d'ailleurs. Vous avez vraiment eu de la chance.

\- ça dépend du point de vue.

\- C'est vrai, pardon… En tout cas, il faut que vous fassiez attention si vous vous promenez seul le soir dans les rues. Les chasseurs d'esclaves adorent cette espèce d'homme-poisson. C'est aussi à cause d'eux que nous sommes si peu nombreux. Murmura-t-elle avec une lueur triste dans le regard.

\- Merci du conseil. Je serai prudent, affirma le violet.

Il se retint de lui dire qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune chance que les chasseurs d'esclaves réussissent à l'attraper, vu l'étendue de sa puissance. Autant rester dans son rôle de simple voyageur et ne pas se trahir.

\- Alors, reprit la femme-poisson aux dents proéminentes, vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ?

\- Je suis arrivé ce matin avec mes deux frères. Nous sommes des aventuriers qui voguons au gré de nos envies… Mais nous sommes un peu fatigués de prendre la mer. Nous avons décidé de nous poser un peu et nous installer quelques temps ici pour souffler avant de repartir.

\- Wouaouh, souffla-t-elle, un brin impressionnée. Vous avez dû voir énormément de choses et vivre des tas d'expériences alors !

\- Hum.

\- Racontez-moi tout, je veux savoir ! S'exclama Rin en tapant des mains.

Il s'exécuta, s'arrangeant pour que la jeune femme ne puisse faire aucun rapprochement entre lui et Katakuri Charlotte. Le fait qu'il était un pirate de l'équipage de Big Mom puissant et recherché ne devait pas être découvert.

* * *

En entendant la porte de leur chambre d'hôtel s'ouvrir, Oven et Daifuku tournèrent le regard vers leur frère aîné.

\- T'étais où bon sang ? Ça fait plus de cinq heures que tu as disparu ! S'exclama son petit-frère le plus âgé.

\- J'ai rencontré une jeune femme, déclara-t-il négligemment en jetant sa veste sur le seul lit inoccupé.

\- Oh… Bourreau des cœurs va, Ricana Oven. Alors, tu l'as sautée ?

\- Non. Par contre, je nous ai trouvé un potentiel job et une excellente couverture grâce à elle.

\- Ah oui ? Raconte, lui intima Daifuku tandis que le violet retirait ses chaussures.

\- Elle habite dans le district des hommes-poissons, continua-t-il en s'allongeant sur le lit. Il paraît que là-bas, ils recherchent de la main d'œuvre pour construire des bateaux et les revêtir. Et tout le monde sait que les charpentiers sont d'incommensurables pipelettes… De plus, travailler dans un quartier chaud, c'est être rapidement au courant du fonctionnement de toute l'économie parallèle qui sévit dans le royaume. On pourrait ainsi facilement récolter les informations que nous recherchons.

\- Mais est-ce que les hommes-poissons accepteraient que des humains travaillent pour eux ? L'interrogea Oven. Après tout, c'est de notoriété publique qu'ils n'ont pas une bonne opinion de nous et réciproquement…

\- Rin m'a affirmé que cela ne posera pas de problème tant que l'on travaille bien et qu'on ne fait pas de grabuge. Et même si on n'y connait rien, on a assurément la puissance nécessaire pour rivaliser avec leur force d'hommes-poissons. Elle connait un des maîtres-charpentiers du quartier, elle a dit qu'elle nous recommanderait.

\- Rin, hein, sourit malicieusement Daifuku. Tu as bien ferré le poisson dis-donc, pour qu'elle se retrouve à aider de parfaits inconnus à obtenir un job.

\- J'ai un assez bon talent de persuasion, oui. Et il n'implique pas forcément de me servir de mon corps pour obtenir ce que je veux, contrairement à ce que tu aimes penser.

Le blond ricana.

\- Elle est bonne, au moins ?

\- Tu la trouverais très laide, contra Katakuri avec un sourire en coin. C'est une femme-poisson poisson-ogre.

\- Ah ?

\- Mais toi, tu la trouves comment ? Insista le dernier de la fratrie.

\- Eh bien… Sa mâchoire démesurée se marie plutôt bien à son caractère et au reste de son corps, affirma le violet en toute sincérité après un court silence.

\- Il va finir par se la taper, conclurent ses deux frères d'une seule voix.

\- Vous êtes des obsédés, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ah mais on s'en moque hein, déclara Oven, tu peux bien coucher avec qui tu veux et avec autant de personnes que tu le veux ici… On en fera de même après tout.

\- Mais tu ne dois jamais perdre de vue l'idée que ce n'est qu'une mission, et que tu ne dois t'attacher à personne ici. Termina Daifuku.

\- Je ne l'oublierai pas. Affirma Katakuri d'un ton déterminé où perçait une pointe d'irritation. Je ne souhaite pas subir les foudres de Mère si la mission venait à échouer.

\- A la bonne heure.

* * *

 _Et voilà... ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et critiques grâce aux reviews ;)_

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, rencontre avec des Hommes-Poissons bien connus du manga !_

 _A bientôt !_

 _minimilie_


	3. Arrivée au District des Hommes-Poissons

_Bonjour/Bonsoir,_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture à vous ! On se retrouve en bas ;)_

 _Merci à Azedriel et Son D Akira pour leurs reviews, ainsi qu'à clorainexe66 et E.M's Smile pour avoir placé la fiction dans leurs "follow", et aux 87 personnes qui sont venues jeter un coup d'oeil au 2ème chapitre ^^_

 _Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece appartient à Oda. Seule Rin est ma création._

* * *

Katakuri avala la dernière gorgée de sa première bouteille de rhum, puis lécha l'intérieur du goulot pour récupérer les ultimes gouttes prisonnières. Il posa le cadavre au pied de son lit avant d'ouvrir sa sœur jumelle et de la baptiser à son tour. Le violet soupira de bonheur une fois que l'alcool eut glissé jusqu'à son estomac. Ça rapait un peu la gorge, mais ça le réchauffait de l'intérieur, chose plutôt appréciable pour une personne qui avait enfermé son cœur dans une prison de glace pendant une trentaine d'années... Même s'il savait que ce n'était pas du tout une bonne chose de réveiller ces émotions si profondément enfouies durant tout ce temps.

Il but une autre gorgée paresseusement avant de se décider à se remémorer ce moment. Ce jour où il avait rencontré Fisher Tiger pour la première fois et où ses frères et lui avaient officiellement commencé à travailler dans le District des Hommes-Poissons.

* * *

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur arrivée, et ils avaient bien eu le temps de faire le tour de l'île pour en connaître tous les recoins – à l'exception du palais royal, où il était assez évident qu'ils ne pourraient jamais pénétrer en tant que simples voyageurs, et du District des Hommes-Poissons. C'était d'ailleurs vers ce dernier qu'ils se dirigeaient actuellement, accompagnés de Rin.

\- Surtout, marmonna la femme-poisson aux dents saillantes, ne faites pas d'idioties que vous pourrez regretter. Je vous rappelle que cette zone ne fait pas partie de celles couvertes par la bulle qui recouvre le royaume, donc si quelqu'un perce celle qui vous recouvre actuellement le visage, vous mourrez asphyxiés.

\- Compris, acquiesça Oven.

\- On n'a pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit de stupide, confirma Daifuku, on veut juste avoir un travail qui nous permette de vivre quelques mois ici.

\- Bien. Restez derrière moi pendant le reste du trajet. Et surtout, faites profil bas. Surtout devant Fisher.

\- Qui est-ce ? L'interrogea Katakuri.

\- Le chef du District, Fisher Tiger. C'est celui qui décidera si vous êtes aptes à travailler pour eux ou pas. Aptes à garder la vie tout court, en fait.

Les triplés acquiescèrent, montrant qu'ils avaient compris et se tiendraient à carreau.

\- Je me demandais, fit finalement Oven, comment une jeune fille telle que toi peut vivre dans un endroit dangereux comme celui-là ?

La femme-poisson retroussa ses lèvres en un grand sourire aiguisé.

\- Je suis loin d'être une fille sans défense. Et puis le quartier n'est dangereux que pour ceux qui n'en connaissent pas les règles et qui ne sont pas intégrés. On arrive, déclara-t-elle finalement, faites comme je vous l'ai dit et tout ira bien.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le District, franchissant la grande arche lugubre qui portait son nom. L'endroit était assez sombre, la lueur de l'arbre d'Eve ne se propageant pas jusque là-bas. Cela renforçait l'atmosphère dangereuse qui se dégageait du lieu. Les triplés n'étaient pas impressionnés, ayant eu affaire à des auras bien plus menaçantes que cela - leur mère utilisant le Haki des Rois quand elle n'obtenait pas la friandise qu'elle voulait en était un parfait exemple). Cependant, ils firent semblant d'être vaguement mal à l'aise, pour leur couverture.

\- Rin ! Lança soudain sèchement un adolescent homme-poisson requin-scie en leur barrant la route.

\- C'est Arlong, le troisième dans la hiérarchie du District, souffla discrètement l'interpellée à Katakuri.

Ce dernier détailla l'adolescent. Il devait avoir au plus 11 ans, mais ce détail devait justement les interpeller. S'il était si haut placé en étant si jeune, c'est qu'il devait être un redoutable combattant.

\- Pourquoi tu ramènes deux vulgaires humains et un hybride ici ? Trancha ledit Arlong.

\- Ce sont des voyageurs qui cherchent du travail, expliqua la femme-poisson poisson-ogre sans sourciller. Fisher Tiger m'a dit que je pouvais les amener pour voir ce qu'ils valaient.

L'homme-poisson requin-scie se crispa et serra les dents, avant de s'écarter du chemin.

\- Si c'est le chef qui l'a dit… Je vous accompagne.

Rin ne chercha même pas à discuter. Arlong était déjà de mauvais poil à l'idée que des humains pénètrent dans leur sanctuaire, rajouter une source d'irritation à l'adolescent ne pourrait que desservir les intérêts des hommes qu'elle avait amenés ici.

Ils firent un bout de chemin dans la rue principale, s'attirant les nombreux regards curieux des habitants du District. Une grande maison en pierre corail se dressa finalement devant eux. Arlong fit un geste aux gardes qui en barraient l'entrée et les fit pénétrer dans la demeure de Fisher. Ils se dirigèrent dans un salon dans lequel se trouvaient deux hommes-poissons, un poisson-daurade et un requin-baleine. Les deux semblaient également jeunes, le premier devant avoir l'âge des triplés voire un peu plus, et le deuxième à peine 16 ans.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le requin-baleine en levant un sourcil à la vue de l'étrange compagnie.

\- Rin dit qu'elle a trouvé des travailleurs, Jinbei. Grommela Arlong avant de s'adosser contre un mur dans une attitude nonchalante mais néanmoins près à attaquer au moindre problème.

\- Oh, fit en se redressant le deuxième homme-poisson, qui devait être Fisher. C'est vrai, elle m'en avait parlé. Alors Rin, ce sont eux ?

\- Oui. Je te présente Katsuo, Daichi et Okuni, présenta celle-ci en montrant Katakuri, Daifuku et Oven. Ce sont des frères triplés qui arrivent tout droit de Shabondy.

\- Des triplés, hein… Et vous avez quel âge ? S'enquit Fisher Tiger en se levant pour s'approcher d'eux.

\- Dix-huit ans, répondit Katakuri en soutenant son regard.

Du haut de ses cinq mètres, le violet dominait largement l'homme-poisson, qui avec ses trois mètres était pourtant très imposant pour quelqu'un de sa race.

\- Tu dois être l'aîné de la fratrie… Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'une bande de jeunes frères tels que vous fait seule sur Grand Line, la route de tous les périls ?

\- On voyage. On est des aventuriers, on passe sur toutes les îles qui apparaissent sur notre chemin pour les découvrir. Et quand on arrive quelque part, on a pour habitude d'y rester quelques temps et de chercher du travail, pour financer le prochain trajet.

\- Hum. C'est étrange, je ne vois pas de log pose à vos bras. Comment êtes-vous parvenus jusqu'ici alors ?

\- J'ai cassé notre log pose pendant la descente de l'océan, déclara Oven alias Okuni. Il va falloir qu'on en rachète un autre.

\- Vous devrez en acheter un spécial pour traverser le Nouveau Monde, un avec trois cadrans. Déclara le dénommé Jinbei.

\- Je vois. Je suppose qu'il coûte plus cher que l'autre…

\- Tu supposes bien. Acquiesça l'adolescent requin-baleine.

\- Trêve de bavardages, coupa Arlong. Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez travailler pour nous en particulier ?

\- J'ai rencontré par hasard Rin sur Corail Hill, expliqua l'aîné des triplés. Nous avons discuté et de fil en aiguille, elle m'a appris que vous cherchiez de la main d'œuvre, alors nous voilà. Nous voulions voir si nous pouvions décrocher le boulot avant de commencer à en chercher un autre.

\- Que connaissez-vous de la construction et du revêtement de navires ?

\- Rien, admit franchement Daifuku alias Daichi. Mais nous apprenons vite, et nous avons une force assez importante du fait de notre taille imposante pour des humains.

Katakuri eut à cet instant une vision de Fisher qui se jetait sur Daifuku pour lui asséner un coup de poing magistral. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Devait-il intervenir sur le futur, ou au contraire le laisser se dérouler tel quel ?

\- Ah oui ? S'écria l'homme-poisson avec un sourire carnassier. C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Fisher, comme le violet l'avait prévu, s'élança vers son frère. Au dernier moment, Katakuri se plaça devant Daifuku et contra l'attaque du chef du district. Une onde de choc se propagea dans la pièce tandis que les pieds du fils de Big Mom s'enfonçaient de quelques centimètres dans le sol.

\- Alors c'est ça le karaté des Hommes-Poissons, grimaça-t-il tandis qu'il sentait l'onde douloureuse se propager dans tout son corps.

Il aurait pu se servir du Haki de l'armement pour contrer sans dommages… Mais il ne voulait pas dévoiler toute l'étendue de sa force aux hommes-poissons. Et puis ce serait se trahir directement, comment de simples voyageurs n'ayant jamais été dans le Nouveau Monde pourraient-il maîtriser le Haki à un tel niveau d'intensité ? Il valait mieux se contenter de démontrer qu'il était une bête de puissance brute.

Après avoir absorbé le choc, le violet se servit de la force de l'attaque pour repousser Fisher, qui atterrit souplement près de ses frères adoptifs.

\- Je suis assez impressionné, déclara l'homme-poisson avant de se frottant le poing. Jamais un humain ne m'avait contré jusqu'à présent.

\- Mon frère vous l'avait dit, nous sommes forts, répondit le second fils de Big Mom en massant son avant-bras meurtri.

Ça faisait un mal de chien, mais il n'était pas cassé. Les muscles martyrisés se remettraient vite.

\- Si les autres sont aussi forts que tu le dis, pourquoi as-tu pris l'attaque à la place de ton frère ? Enchaîna Fisher.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je l'ai fait qu'ils ne seraient pas capables de la contrer. Mais c'est mon devoir d'aîné de les protéger du mieux que je peux, asséna-t-il en retroussant ses lèvres, dévoilant un peu plus ses dents acérées.

Fisher se radoucit à ces mots.

\- Très bien… Katsuo, fit-il en levant les bras en signe d'apaisement. Tu m'as convaincu. Vous pourrez travailler pour nous, si vous le souhaitez. Il faudra un petit temps d'adaptation pour que vous soyez à l'aise, mais je pense que vous nous serez utiles.

\- Et on pourra repartir quand on le désire ? Insista le violet.

\- Dès que vous estimerez que c'est le moment pour vous de quitter l'île. On n'est pas comme certains humains haut-placés, on ne réduit pas les autres en esclavage…

\- Nous non plus, affirma Oven tandis que son frère quittait sa posture défensive. Et on ne supporte pas plus les Dragons Célestes que vous, ce sont de véritables ordures.

\- Bien, fit Fisher Tiger avant de leur serrer la main. Vous pouvez commencer dès maintenant, si ça vous convient. Arlong et Jinbei vous montreront le chemin et vous expliqueront ce qu'i faire.

Les trois frères acquiescèrent puis se dirigèrent vers la sortie, guidés par les deux adolescents.

\- Rin, attends un instant, lança Fisher à la femme-poisson tandis qu'elle se préparait elle aussi à sortir. J'ai à te parler.

La jeune femme parut surprise mais retourna voir le chef du district.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans le regard.

\- Je sais très bien pourquoi tu as amené ces trois hommes ici.

Elle le regarda, interdite.

\- Il est évident que si ce Katsuo n'était pas un hybride, jamais tu n'aurais organisé une rencontre avec moi.

\- …

\- Enfin Rin, je ne suis pas bête. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu ton regard inquiet quand il a encaissé mon attaque. On est tous des hommes-poissons, mais même si les différentes espèces peuvent se reproduire sans aucun problème, on sera toujours plus enclins à le faire avec un membre de la même espèce que nous qu'avec un autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire, Fisher ? L'interrogea-t-elle, troublée.

\- Tu es attirée par cet hybride. Et ce n'est pas de ta faute, nous sommes génétiquement programmés pour que cela se passe ainsi. Mais je suis inquiet pour toi, Rin. Cet humain, je ne le sens pas. Ils nous cachent des choses lui et ses frères, j'en suis sûr. Un simple aventurier n'aurait jamais été capable d'anticiper une telle attaque. Ce gars utilise au moins un type de Haki à un niveau assez développé. Je ne crois pas à son histoire et je ne lui fais pas confiance… Et tu ne devrais pas le faire non plus.

\- Fisher, serais-tu… jaloux ? Hésita Rin.

L'homme-poisson éclata de rire avant de lui caresser tendrement la joue.

\- Jaloux ? Voyons Rin… On a grandi ensemble, on fait partie des premiers qui ont peuplé le district des Hommes-Poissons, à l'époque où il était encore considéré comme un simple orphelinat. Pour moi, tu es comme ma sœur. Ma petite sœur de 17 ans, qui est encore toute innocente malgré le milieu dans lequel on a grandi. Non, je veux juste te mettre en garde, pour qu'il ne t'arrive pas malheur. Si je les ai engagés, c'est pour mieux les avoir à l'œil… et aussi parce que tu me l'as demandé. Mais je te le redis, ils ne sont pas nets. Ne t'attache pas à eux, tu risquerais de le regretter.

\- Je ferai attention, promit-elle.

Intérieurement, elle se dit que cette promesse-là serait très dure à tenir.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que les trois frères travaillaient dans les chantiers du District des Hommes-Poissons, et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils s'étaient remarquablement bien intégrés. Ils avaient même quitté l'hôtel dans lequel ils avaient passé leurs premiers jours à Corail Hill pour s'installer dans le District. C'était une suggestion de Katakuri, qui arguait que cela leur permettait d'éviter les trajets quotidiens pour traverser la forêt marine, mais ses deux frères n'étaient pas dupes. Ils savaient que c'était surtout un moyen détourné de se rapprocher de Rin, cependant ils n'étaient pas assez suicidaires pour lui en faire la remarque.

Ils dormaient tous trois dans une espèce de cabane de chantier à proximité de leur lieu de travail. Bien sûr, il arrivait fréquemment que l'un des trois (ou plus) découche pour s'amuser avec un membre de la gente féminine l'espace d'une nuit. Tant que le déserteur était là le lendemain matin pour travailler, cela ne gênait personne. Mieux, le récit de leurs divers exploits amusait beaucoup les hommes-poissons, pour qui les mœurs sexuelles étaient plutôt différentes.

\- Alors comme ça, s'exclama Daifuku tandis qu'il aidait un homme-poisson requin-tigre à clouer une planche sur le pont d'un navire, chaque espèce d'homme-poisson a une période de l'année précise pour baiser ?

\- Raaaah mais non Daichi, on peut le faire à n'importe quel moment… Mais pendant cette période-là, nos envies sont exacerbées et c'est beaucoup plus intense, alors de nombreux hommes-poissons préfèrent attendre que ce soit le bon moment pour s'accoupler.

\- Mais pourquoi il y a des périodes comme ça, ça vient d'où ?

\- ça a un lien avec les cycles de reproduction. On est beaucoup plus fertiles à cette période, aussi.

\- Ah, mais alors c'est comme les périodes de chaleur chez les chats ou les chiens !

\- Euh…

\- Joko ne sait sans doute pas ce qu'est un chien ou un chat, petit frère, il n'a jamais quitté l'île… Intervint Katakuri d'un air ennuyé. Mais ça a l'air d'y ressembler, oui.

\- Dingue… fit Oven en se retournant vers l'homme-poisson. Mais il y a quand même un truc qui me chiffonne Joko, comment vous faites si vous n'appartenez pas à la même espèce, puisque vous n'avez jamais vos envies au même moment ?

L'interpellé leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est une période plus favorable, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on ne peut rien faire en dehors de celle-ci… C'est comme pour les enfants, on est plus fertiles à cette période mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on n'est pas capable de procréer le reste de l'année.

\- Donc en fait en réalité c'est mieux d'avoir comme compagnon ou compagne quelqu'un d'une autre espèce, pour avoir deux fois plus de temps où c'est la grosse fiesta au lit !

\- Vous êtes vraiment des obsédés, vous les humains… S'écria Jinbei avec un air dégoûté.

Les hommes-poissons autour de lui rirent de bon cœur.

\- On peut voir les choses comme ça oui, Okuni, confirma Joko en attrapant quelques clous. Mais en réalité au moment de se trouver un compagnon ou une compagne pour la vie, si c'est possible bien sûr, on aura plutôt tendance à choisir celui ou celle qui fait partie de la même espèce, même s'il existe bien évidemment des exceptions.

\- Et pourquoi cette préférence ? Demanda Daifuku.

\- A cause de la marque.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce truc ?

\- C'est compliqué à expliquer… C'est une espèce de lien indestructible qui se crée entre deux partenaires d'une même espèce. Il se met en place lors d'une période des amours, en général la première du couple. Le mâle et la femelle se mordent pendant le rut et ça leur fait une marque qui ne s'estompe jamais. Comme celle-là, fit Joko en leur montrant la sienne.

Les deux derniers fils de la triplette observèrent attentivement la marque en forme de demi-lune qui s'étalait à la base de son cou.

\- On dirait un tatouage, déclara Oven.

\- C'en est un. Des glandes à l'arrière de notre bouche produisent de l'encre pendant le processus.

\- Et ça change quoi ce truc ? C'est pas juste une simple marque d'appartenance à l'autre ?

\- C'est beaucoup plus que ça. On échange un morceau d'âme via la morsure, ce qui fait que la compagne ou le compagnon marqué devient en quelque sorte une partie de nous. On ressent souvent les émotions de l'autre, on dépérit si on reste trop longtemps loin de lui… Et puis on a l'exclusivité niveau sexe, aussi, la marque permettant de produire des hormones qui dissuadent les autres possibles prétendants.

\- L'exclusivité… Pouah ! Grimaça Daifuku.

\- C'est un concept qui doit vous sembler ignoble en effet ! S'esclaffa l'homme-poisson requin-tigre. Mais en contrepartie… Vous ne connaîtrez jamais des nuits aussi torrides ! C'est bien pour cela qu'on n'a aucune difficulté à se mélanger avec d'autres espèces pendant notre période de découverte de la sexualité, mais que lorsqu'on se décide à se ranger on cherche plutôt quelqu'un de la même espèce.

Katakuri se figea soudainement avant qu'une aura noire ne l'enveloppe. Vision.

\- Et… c'est quand la saison des amours pour les hommes-poissons de type poisson-ogre ? Glissa peu subtilement Daifuku.

Le blond évita au dernier moment le rondin de bois que son aîné venait de lui lancer à la figure, l'objet allant s'écraser contre un tas de planches.

\- Katsuo ! S'écria Jinbei en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Navré patron, il m'a glissé des mains, s'excusa platement le violet, l'air pas du tout désolé.

\- Roh mais te fâche pas Katsuo ! S'exclama Oven. Daichi voulait juste savoir s'il y avait une corrélation entre les moments où tu découches le plus dans l'année et cette fameuse période !

\- Moi, je n'ai pas envie de savoir, gronda le second fils de Big Mom en baissant à nouveau la tête sur son ouvrage. Et puis je ne suis pas un homme-poisson, même si vous semblez l'oublier. J'ai beau avoir un peu de ce sang dans les veines, je ne dois très certainement pas être impacté par ce genre de pulsions animales !

Katakuri se crispa à nouveau, assailli par une nouvelle vision.

 _On ne peut pas vraiment savoir tant qu'on n'a pas vérifié ! Et puis il faudrait que tu couches avec une femme-poisson de la même espèce pour voir si tu peux la marquer ou pas, et ça ne court pas les rues… Oh mais attends, en fait il y en a une pas loin j'avais oublié ! Tu ne voudrais pas essayer pour voir ?_

\- On ne peut pas vraiment savoir tant qu'on n'a pas vérifié ! Et puis il faudrait que tu couches avec une femme-poisson de la m…

\- Termine ta phrase et je te bute, annonça froidement le violet.

Oven ne se risqua pas à essayer de voir si son frère était sérieux ou pas et opta pour un repli stratégique. Il ne savait que trop comment Katakuri était doué pour torturer ses victimes lentement avant de les achever.

De son côté, le violet essayait tant bien que mal de contrôler sa respiration pour ne pas laisser s'échapper son Haki des Rois. Cet imbécile d'Oven avait réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds, à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ? Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire foirer leur mission ? Et puis ce n'était pas comme si en deux mois ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de décortiquer toutes les relations qui liaient les habitants du District et compris que Fisher Tiger serait prêt à tuer quiconque se rapprochait un peu trop de sa petite sœur de cœur… Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple allusion, il était certain que l'homme-poisson poisson-daurade ne prendrait pas la chose à la légère si on lui avait rapporté cette phrase en entier. Son frère cadet voulait vraiment le mettre dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou.

\- C'est dans un peu plus d'un mois normalement, souffla discrètement Joko à l'oreille du quatrième fils de Charlotte Linlin une fois assuré que l'aîné de la fratrie leur avait tourné le dos.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Oven. Voilà qui allait devenir très intéressant.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà !_

 _ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie d'écrire un truc sur les hommes-poissons et je dois avouer que quand j'ai découvert Katakuri ça a un peu fait ressortir cette vieille envie même s'il n'en est pas un... Et l'omégaverse aussi est quelque chose qui me tentait depuis quelques temps mais je ne m'étais jamais lancée. Alors je me suis décidée pour tenter de combiner les deux, et faire des hommes-poissons des individus soumis aux lois de la nature comme les autres animaux et donc de temps en temps dépassés par leurs hormones. Je suis assez curieuse d'avoir vos impressions par rapport à ce crash-test ^^_

 _N'hésitez pas à me bombarder de reviews en attendant le prochain chapitre qui je l'espère pourra être posté la semaine prochaine !_

 _A bientôt,_

 _minimilie_


	4. Appel nocturne et révélations ardues

_Hello !_

 _Bon j'ai été plus longue que prévu pour poster ce chapitre... En fait, quand j'ai fini de l'écrire, je l'ai trouvé complètement pourri alors j'ai décidé de le laisser reposer un petit moment avant de me replonger dedans pour le remodeler d'une manière qui me satisferait mieux. L'avantage, c'est qu'il est le plus long posté jusqu'à présent (4500 mots)._

 _Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse apprécier ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece appartient à Oda, je ne fais que le lui emprunter le temps d'une fanfiction ! Rin en revanche est un personnage de ma création._

* * *

Après cette fameuse discussion sur les particularités saisonnières de la sexualité des Hommes-Poissons, les trois frères avaient continué à suivre leur routine dans le District. Se lever tôt pour travailler sur les chantiers, discuter de tout et de rien pendant leurs pauses avec les autres ouvriers Hommes-Poissons, finir à la nuit tombée et se coucher - ou découcher, s'ils avaient encore assez d'énergie, ce qui était souvent le cas pour les deux plus jeunes triplés. Oh, Katakuri ne se refusait pas une aventure de temps en temps bien sûr, après tout il était un jeune homme de dix-huit ans avec beaucoup de passion à extérioriser… seulement il se sentait toujours un peu insatisfait après ses nuits en bonne compagnie, comme s'il attendait quelque chose d'autre.. Et les rêves érotiques qu'il lui arrivait de faire de temps à autre incluant une certaine femme-poisson ne laissaient aucun doute sur ce qu'il désirait réellement.

Le violet n'avait toujours rien tenté avec Rin. Oh, il lui arrivait souvent d'interagir avec elle, après tout elle vivait aussi au District, mais cela restait très pudique et bon enfant, à son grand désarroi. Il avait toujours la désagréable sensation de sentir tous les regards converger vers eux dès qu'ils se parlaient un moment et n'aimait pas cela du tout. Même s'il aurait aimé pouvoir aller plus loin avec la femme poisson-ogre, il ne voyait que trop les risques et les conséquences pour elle et ne voulait pas lui faire subir cela. Elle méritait mieux qu'un descendant d'hybride faisant partie d'un équipage pirate qui l'abandonnerait dans quelques mois tout au plus pour reprendre la mer, la laissant seule face au mépris et au rejet des siens.

Trois semaines avaient passé, lorsqu'un escargophone se mit à sonner dans la cabane des triplés.

 _Beuleu Beuleu Beuleu Beuleu… Beuleu Beuleu Beuleu Beuleu… Beuleu Beuleu Beuleu Beuleu… Katcha._

\- Moshi moshi, j'écoute ? Marmonna Katakuri d'une voix endormie.

\- Mama mama mama, bonsoir mon fils.

Le violet se redressa vivement et couvrit le bas de son visage à la hâte avec son drap pour dissimuler sa bouche avant de secouer ses frères qui ronflaient à côté de lui.

\- Bonsoir, Mère, fit-il tandis que les deux autres émergeaient tout aussi rapidement que lui.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué, Katakuri, observa la future Impératrice Pirate.

\- Ce n'est rien, je ne dors pas très bien en ce moment à cause d'Oven et Daifuku. Ils ronflent comme des locomotives depuis qu'on est dans les profondeurs de l'océan.

\- Ce n'est qu'un menteur, Mama, contra Oven, on n'est pas si horribles que ça. En fait il est perturbé depuis qu'il a appris qu'il existait une saison des amours chez les hommes-poissons… Je suis sûr qu'il se demande si ça va l'affecter aussi !

Le violet donna un grand coup de pied dans le tibia de son frère, lui arrachant un couinement indigné.

\- Une saison des amours ? S'exclama l'escargophone. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces conneries ?

\- Rien d'important, mère, reprit le plus âgé des triplés d'un ton qu'il s'efforçait de faire paraître détaché. Je suis un humain, ces histoires ne me concernent pas.

\- J'espère bien. Je ne t'ai pas envoyé sur cette île pour batifoler avec tout et n'importe quoi au mépris de la mission que je t'ai donnée.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention, lui affirma le violet.

\- Bref. Où en êtes-vous ?

\- ça avance, lentement mais sûrement, assura Daifuku.

\- Nous avons réussi à nous faire une couverture crédible, continua Katakuri. Nous travaillons actuellement dans un chantier de construction de navires qui se trouve dans le district des Hommes-Poissons. Celui-ci est dirigé par un certain Fisher Tiger, qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir de contacts avec Shiki le Lion et qui ne semble ni favorable ni opposé à la protection que l'empereur offre à l'île.

\- Vous pensez qu'on pourrait se servir de lui pour voler l'île à Shiki ?

\- ça me semble improbable, Mère, répondit le deuxième frère. Bien qu'il ait un avis neutre sur la question, son unique but dans la vie est de protéger les siens. S'il sait qu'on projette de récupérer l'île, il y a même fort à parier qu'il va s'opposer à nous avant qu'on y parvienne, parce qu'il y aura beaucoup de civils blessés si une guerre entre pirates se déclenche pour ce territoire.

\- Humprf… grogna Linlin tout en grignotant un beignet. C'est fort dommage.

\- Un point positif en revanche, se lança Oven, Shiki n'est pas venu une seule fois sur l'île depuis que nous avons débarqué, tout comme ses sbires. Nous avons essayé d'interroger les hommes-poissons du district et des différentes villes, leur dernière visite date du moment où Shiki s'est attribué la protection de l'île, soit il y a trois ans.

\- Mama mama mama, ça c'est intéressant ! Il ne semble plus trop se préoccuper de ce territoire alors… Il mettra sans doute du temps avant de retourner le récupérer.

\- Mais rien ne nous garantit qu'il n'a pas d'espions présents sur l'île qui pourraient le prévenir s'ils voyaient que nous nous en sommes emparé.

\- Effectivement...

\- Ce que je pense, Mère, déclara prudemment Katakuri, c'est que nous n'avons pas actuellement la puissance nécessaire pour pouvoir tenir tête à Shiki.

Silence à l'autre bout de la ligne.

\- Vous êtes extrêmement puissante, Mère, c'est un fait. Mais nos frères et sœurs sont encore trop jeunes pour prendre part à une bataille de cette ampleur, et nous-mêmes n'avons pas encore assez développé nos pouvoirs pour espérer vous être d'une aide suffisante. Quant à vos alliés… Ils sont encore trop peu nombreux pour rivaliser avec la flotte de Shiki.

\- Je suis consciente de tout ça, grogna Linlin.

\- Je sais que ça ne vous fait pas plaisir de l'entendre, reprit le violet, mais il nous faudra à mon avis attendre encore des années, peut-être même une dizaine d'années, avant d'espérer pouvoir lui prendre une île sans craindre des représailles qui anéantiraient notre équipage. Elle soupira.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Si je vous ai fait faire cette mission, c'était bien pour voir la situation sur place, pour qu'on en tienne compte dans nos calculs. D'après ce que vous venez de me dire, il est évident qu'il faut laisser tomber pour le moment... Ce n'est que partie remise, faisons les choses progressivement. Amande aura bientôt quinze ans, elle est en âge d'avoir un époux. Rien de mieux qu'un mariage pour forger des alliances solides, tant qu'on choisit bien l'allié en question… Et puis un jour il faudra aussi que je réfléchisse sérieusement à de potentielles épouses pour vous.

Les trois frères essayèrent de garder un air neutre. Du haut de leurs dix-huit ans, la dernière chose qui leur faisait envie pour le moment, c'était de se marier… Mais si leur mère le leur ordonnait, ils n'auraient pas le choix. Leurs désirs passaient bien après les intérêts de la famille.

\- Bon eh bien mes fils, merci. Votre mission est terminée, vous pouvez rentrer. Oh, avant cela, j'aimerais que vous récupériez des bonbons à l'algue pour moi. C'est une spécialité de l'île et il paraît qu'ils sont absolument délicieux, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y goûter.

\- Malheureusement il n'y en a plus pour le moment, Mama. Les producteurs attendent que les algues avec lesquels ils les font soient suffisamment développées pour les récolter. Ça risque de prendre encore un mois ou deux.

\- Zut alors… Bon, eh bien vous attendrez que les bonbons soient terminés pour partir. Ne tardez pas.

 _Katcha._

Oven se tourna vers Katakuri, l'air grave, tandis que celui-ci laissait tomber le drap qui cachait à sa mère la moitié inférieure de son visage.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as menti, pour les bonbons ? S'emporta-t-il. Elle va nous écorcher vifs si elle apprend que ces algues poussent à tout moment de l'année et que les ruptures de stock ne peuvent donc pas exister.

\- Elle ne l'apprendra jamais, contra le violet avec un regard dur, parce que vous allez fermer soigneusement votre clapet à double tour.

\- ça ne répond pas à la question qu'il t'a posée. Intervint Daifuku après quelques secondes de silence.

Le second fils de Big Mom se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Pourquoi as-tu menti ? Répéta le blond.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de partir. Avoua finalement le violet dans un souffle à peine audible. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien ailleurs que sur cette île. Aussi… accepté, malgré mon apparence. Je n'ai plus envie de dissimuler mon visage, d'être obligé de cacher ce que je suis pour ne pas dégoûter ma propre mère ou effrayer nos plus jeunes frères et sœurs qui ne m'ont jamais vu sans mon écharpe.

\- Katakuri… Souffla Oven avec un air attristé.

\- Je sais bien que je ne pourrai pas rester ici, Mama ne le permettra jamais, continua-t-il. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était juste… un peu de temps, pour me faire à l'idée que nous devons partir, et me préparer doucement à reprendre le cours de mon existence en tant que pirate de Big Mom.

Daifuku lui toucha l'épaule en un signe de réconfort.

\- T'en fais pas, grand frère. Tu l'auras, ton répit, tout comme notre silence.

\- Merci.

\- Mais tu connais Mère, elle ne supporte pas d'attendre… Si nous ne lui rapportons pas ses bonbons rapidement, elle va finir par faire une crise. Un mois. C'est tout ce qu'on peut se permettre, avant qu'elle ne mette le reste de notre famille en danger.

\- Je sais.

\- … Et pour Rin ? Osa timidement Oven.

\- Quoi, Rin ? Grogna le violet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Absolument rien.

\- Mais enfin, tu l'aimes et elle aussi t'aime, ça crève les yeux !

\- Et alors ? Dans un mois, je serai parti. Donc à quoi bon tenter quelque chose ?

\- Katakuri…

\- J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois aucune solution, aucun avenir hypothétique sans que nous nous retrouvions séparés. Faire un pas vers elle ne fera que me faire souffrir davantage. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça.

\- Donc tu comptes partir comme un voleur, sans même lui dire au revoir ?

Silence.

\- Grand-frère, reprit Daifuku avec fermeté, elle sera affreusement malheureuse quand tu partiras. Elle mérite au moins que tu la préviennes, pour qu'elle ait elle aussi le temps de se préparer à l'idée qu'elle ne te reverra plus jamais.

\- …

\- Réfléchis-y. Ne serait-ce que pour éviter de se retrouver avec Fisher Tiger et l'ensemble du District des Hommes-Poissons aux trousses lorsqu'on partira.

\- Je lui dirai, abdiqua le violet. Maintenant, retournons nous coucher, on travaille tôt demain.

Ses deux frères n'insistèrent pas et se dirigèrent en silence vers leur lit respectif.

* * *

Katakuri soupira bruyamment avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Il faisait nuit, mais les ruelles de Corail Hill étaient encore faiblement éclairées grâce à l'action d'anguilles électriques qui travaillaient au sommet de lampadaires.

Le second fils de Big Mom avait réfléchi toute la nuit et toute la journée à la situation, tout cela pour en arriver à une conclusion : plus tôt il parlerait à Rin, mieux ce serait. Il se trouvait donc là, devant le bar dans lequel elle travaillait, à attendre qu'elle finisse son service…

 _Ouais c'est ça, bonne nuit à toi aussi Haruto ! Mais oui, je serai prudente ! Katsuo ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

Il se redressa, son Haki de l'Observation l'ayant informé de l'arrivée imminente de la femme-poisson poisson-ogre. La porte du bar ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, la laissant passer.

\- Ouais c'est ça, bonne nuit à toi aussi Haruto ! Mais oui, je serai prudente ! Lança-t-elle avant de tourner la tête vers l'extérieur du bar.

Elle se figea en apercevant le jeune homme.

\- Katsuo ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Bonsoir, Rin. J'avais envie de me balader un peu dans la ville ce soir… Et puis comme je suis passé devant le bar et qu'il est déjà tard, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait retourner au District ensemble.

\- Oh… Oui, pourquoi pas, c'est une bonne idée. Merci…

La jeune femme-poisson commença à marcher et il lui emboîta le pas, se débrouillant pour que malgré leur différence de taille ils fussent toujours côte à côte.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- C'était long. On a eu beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui, il fallait terminer de revêtir trois navires avant ce soir.

\- Oh, je compatis.

\- Et toi ? Le boulot ?

\- ça allait. C'était un peu mort à vrai dire, ce n'est pas une très bonne période pour le commerce en ce moment, les courants marins ne sont pas favorables à une descente depuis Shabondy… J'espère que ça pourra bientôt s'arranger.

\- Hum.

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence, sortant de la ville aux coraux à une allure tranquille.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'entrée de la forêt marine, Katakuri s'arrêta.

\- Un problème ? L'interrogea Rin en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je vais partir bientôt. Annonça le violet en croisant finalement son regard.

\- … Ah bon ?

\- Ouais... Mes frères et moi nous devons reprendre la route. On a des… des choses à faire, dans le Nouveau Monde. On partira d'ici un mois maximum.

Rin hocha lentement la tête avant de se tourner vers les algues qui les entouraient.

Le violet avait bien essayé d'utiliser son Haki de l'Observation pour prédire la réaction de sa comparse, mais il était tellement stressé qu'il n'arriverait jamais à l'activer suffisamment pour avoir accès à l'avenir proche. Alors il attendait avec anxiété qu'elle digère la nouvelle, restant à proximité au cas où elle ferait un malaise.

\- Dire que je croyais qu'on avait réussi à vous donner l'envie de rester au District, vu comment vous paraissiez bien intégrés ! S'exclama finalement la jeune femme. Mais vous êtes des aventuriers, vous dédiez votre vie aux voyages et aux nouvelles expériences… Ce n'est pas comme si vous ne nous aviez pas prévenus.

\- Rin…

Elle leva une main, lui faisant signe de se taire, avant de laisser échapper un petit rire amer.

\- J'ai bêtement voulu croire que cette fois-ci, ce serait différent. Que cette arrivée sur cette île, la découverte de ce lieu dont tu es en partie originaire, que notre rencontre… Que tout ça, ça te donnerait envie de rester un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude, et pourquoi pas pour toujours. Quelle imbécile j'ai été.

\- Rin, je…

\- Fisher avait raison. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'attacher à toi, lâcha-t-elle avant de s'éloigner à grands-pas en direction du District.

Il la rattrapa par le bras pour la ramener vers lui et écarquilla les yeux quand elle se servit de l'élan produit pour le gifler de toutes ses forces.

\- Lâche-moi, Katsuo, gronda-t-elle sourdement en retroussant ses lèvres pour exhiber un peu plus ses dents acérées.

Le violet obéit avant de passer une main sur sa joue rougie. Rin l'avait giflé, et ça lui avait fait plus mal que tous les autres coups qu'il s'était déjà pris dans sa vie. Comprimé dans sa cage thoracique, son cœur battait si vite et de manière si chaotique qu'il avait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

\- Ces regards brûlants que je sentais parfois dans mon dos, reprit la jeune femme-poisson, ces quelques fois où tu m'as raccompagnée jusque chez moi après le boulot pour finalement partir sans rien tenter, ce sourire qui illuminait ton visage quand je venais vous apporter des donuts sur le chantier... Dire que je pensais que ça voulait dire que tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi, mais que tu avais juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour franchir le pas ! Faut croire que je me suis trompée sur ton compte.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses sur lesquelles je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi, avoua Katakuri. Mais pas sur ça. Trancha-t-il avec fermeté. C'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un. La première fois aussi que je pense à autre chose que moi-même dans une relation.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu pars ? Cria-t-elle en serrant les poings, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Si tu ressens vraiment tout ça, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'abandonnes pour reprendre la mer ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas le choix, s'irrita le violet. Si je ne pars pas, ma mère va tous nous faire tuer !

\- Ta mère, nous faire tuer ? Laisse-moi rire ! Qu'est-ce que cette lâche, qui n'assume pas les origines de son fils au point de l'obliger à se mutiler et à se cacher le visage, pourrait bien faire face à tout un district d'hommes-poissons ? C'est vraiment à cause d'elle que tu fuis ? T'es encore plus soumis que ce que je pensais !

\- Oui je suis soumis ! Explosa-t-il en montrant les dents à son tour, le regard chargé de colère. Quand ta mère c'est Big Mom, tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de rentrer si c'est ce qu'elle exige !

Il se figea soudainement, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. La femme-poisson devant lui s'était tue également, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Quoi ? Finit-elle par demander, la voix tremblante.

D'un geste résigné, le violet remonta le haut de son tee-shirt de façon à ce qu'il lui recouvre le bas du visage. Il s'était lamentablement grillé alors autant y aller jusqu'au bout, il était trop tard de toutes les façons.

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Katsuo, mais Katakuri. Charlotte Katakuri.

Rin poussa une exclamation de surprise tandis qu'elle faisait enfin le lien avec son avis de recherche placardé sur tous les lieux publics.

\- Oh mon Dieu... ce n'est pas vrai.

Il baissa le regard en serrant les poings, ne supportant plus cette peur mêlée d'un sentiment de trahison qu'il décelait dans ses yeux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que le deuxième fils d'une des pirates les plus dangereuses du Nouveau Monde ainsi que ses deux frères triplés peuvent bien faire sur cette île ? Demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle reprit ses esprits. Et pourquoi dissimulent-ils leur identité ?

\- ça me semble évident non ? Répondit Katakuri en se mordant la lèvre. Nous étions en mission d'infiltration.

Il soupira avant de s'asseoir sur un rocher à proximité, ce qui lui permettait de se retrouver à la hauteur de la jeune femme.

\- Mère souhaite ajouter votre île à son territoire, poursuivit-il. Mais comme celle-ci est déjà sous la protection de Shiki le Lion d'or, elle voulait obtenir des renseignements avant de s'y déplacer elle-même, pour savoir s'il était possible de s'en emparer ou si ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer. Il fallait donc que quelqu'un s'infiltre ici et se crée une couverture crédible afin de récolter des informations pendant quelques mois. Alors je suis venu, avec Oven et Daifuku.

\- Et tu t'es servi de moi pour mettre en place votre couverture, grinça-t-elle les yeux emplis de déception.

\- Oui, avoua-t-il. Du moins... tu m'as fourni sans le vouloir tout ce dont nous avions besoin pour notre mission.

Elle pinça les lèvres, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Et moi qui croyais bêtement que la chance avait finalement décidé de me sourire, de m'envoyer quelqu'un qui me ressemble et avec qui je pourrais enfin construire quelque chose après toutes ces années de galère... alors qu'en fait tu n'es qu'un odieux manipulateur, un criminel, le fils d'un monstre...

Il encaissa difficilement le coup.

\- Je suis désolé, Rin, balbutia-t-il.

\- Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de tes excuses !

\- Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, souffla le violet les yeux toujours baissés.

\- Ah oui ? Oh c'est vrai, siffla-t-elle d'un ton venimeux, tu n'as pas encore couché avec moi... c'est tout ce qu'il manque pour que tu puisses affirmer que tu m'as totalement baisée dans toute cette histoire !

\- Je n'avais pas prévu que je tomberais amoureux de toi ! Hurla-t-il finalement, la faisant sursauter.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol.

\- Dès le début, tu m'as complètement déstabilisé. Tu étais la première à me dire que je pouvais être fier de ma mâchoire et que j'avais eu tort de me coudre une partie des lèvres, la première à me considérer autrement que comme une erreur de la nature après avoir vu mon visage dans son ensemble, la première à me regarder avec bienveillance... alors quand tu as parlé de ce travail au chantier, j'ai effectivement sauté sur la proposition, mais pas seulement pour la mission. C'était une occasion de me rapprocher de toi, d'apprendre à mieux te connaître, et je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser passer cette chance.

Les mains du violet tremblaient légèrement.

\- Après ça Oven, Daifuku et moi on a pu commencer à bosser dans vos chantiers et on s'est finalement installés dans le District. Je récoltais bien entendu toutes les informations possibles pour la mission dès que l'occasion se présentait, mais je me suis rendu compte au bout d'un moment que la réussite de celle-ci me paraissait de moins en moins importante, comparé au fait de vivre ces instants avec vous... nous n'étions pas des Hommes-Poissons, mais vous nous avez accueillis comme si c'était le cas et je trouvais ça vraiment agréable. Puis un jour... J'ai réalisé que je n'avais plus envie de partir. Tout en sachant que ce serait impossible de rester.

Un cours silence s'installa.

\- Mère nous a appelés cette nuit, poursuivit Katakuri. Je me suis débrouillé pour qu'elle abandonne l'idée de s'attaquer à l'île, ce qui n'était pas bien difficile vu les informations récoltées qui ne jouent clairement pas en notre faveur... elle nous a donc demandé de rentrer, puisque nous ne lui servions plus à rien en restant ici. J'ai réussi à obtenir un peu de répit, mais je ne pourrai pas me défiler éternellement. Si je ne rentre pas elle va finir par se douter de quelque chose et quand elle comprendra ce qui se passe... Elle n'acceptera pas que je me détourne d'elle. Il est très facile d'intégrer l'équipage de Big Mom mais impossible d'en partir et de rester vivant. Mama me traquera et quand elle nous aura trouvés... elle vous tuera tous, pour avoir essayé de lui voler son fils... et ... elle te... torturera… de la plus atroce des manières... avant de t'achever tout aussi cruellement.

Rin vit plusieurs gouttes d'eau tomber aux pieds du jeune homme et mit quelques instants à réaliser qu'il pleurait.

\- Katsu... Katakuri, se corrigea-t-elle, troublée.

\- Alors tu comprends, hoqueta-t-il, je n'ai pas le choix, je dois partir pour vous protéger même si je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de rester... Si seulement je n'étais pas son fils ! Si seulement je pouvais passer le reste de mes jours sur cette île, à vivre une vie paisible et licite, à profiter de chaque instant à vos côtés, à ne pas craindre pour ta vie si j'osais t'embrasser, laisser mes doigts courir sur ta peau, t'aimer comme tu le mérites ! Si tu savais comme ça me tue, comme je hais ce destin qui a fait que je naisse pirate et pas simple civil !

N'y tenant plus, Rin rompit la distance qui les séparait pour le serrer dans ses bras, le laissant sangloter sur son épaule.

\- Chut… souffla-t-elle en lui caressant lentement le dos.

\- Je suis tellement, tellement désolé, Rin. Si tu savais comme je me dégoute de n'avoir aucune emprise sur ma vie...

Elle déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire avant de le regarder dans les yeux d'un air déterminé.

\- Moi, je suis une femme libre de faire ses propres choix... et j'ai décidé que tu serais à moi, qu'importent les obstacles qui se dresseront sur mon chemin.

Il écarquilla les yeux avant que ses lèvres ne se remettent à trembler.

\- Rin...

\- Embrasse-moi, lui intima-t-elle. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, elle attrapa son visage à deux mains avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes et passer sa langue sur les dents du violet pour l'inciter à la laisser entrer.

Katakuri n'avait jamais embrassé personne. Avant son arrivée sur l'île, c'était parce que ses conquêtes n'avaient jamais pu ne serait-ce qu'entrevoir le bas de son visage... Puis ici, il avait eu tellement peur de blesser ses conquêtes avec ses dents acérées qu'il n'avait jamais tenté ce geste. Mais Rin, elle, ne semblait pas effrayée par cela. Elle y allait certes précautionneusement, mais cela ne dénaturerait en rien la passion qui se dégageait de ce baiser et qui ne tarda pas à déclencher une belle érection chez le fils de Big Mom. N'y tenant plus, il céda finalement à ses assauts et ouvrit la bouche, laissant leurs langues entamer un ballet endiablé tandis qu'il passait une main sous le tee-shirt de la femme-poisson.

\- Attends, murmura celle-ci tandis qu'il dégrafait son soutien-gorge d'un geste expert. Pas ici, on pourrait nous voir...

Elle lui attrapa la main et il se laissa guider dans la forêt marine jusqu'à un endroit qui la satisfit.

\- Est-ce que... tu es vierge ? Demanda Katakuri alors qu'elle revenait à l'assaut de son corps, mordillant sa clavicule.

\- Non.

\- Tant mieux, souffla-t-il en passant une main sous sa jupe. Je n'aurais pas eu la patience d'attendre que tu sois prête.

Elle pouffa et l'embrassa à nouveau avec empressement.

Ils firent l'amour jusqu'au petit matin, tantôt avec ferveur, tantôt avec douceur, mais toujours avec beaucoup de passion. De l'avis du violet, c'était la plus belle nuit qu'il ait vécu jusqu'à présent, et il se serait bien vu passer le reste de sa vie comme ça, si cela avait été possible...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? Demanda le violet à son amante alors que la lumière de l'arbre d'Eve commençait à éclairer la forêt marine.

Rin caressait doucement son torse, y traçant des arabesques qui le faisaient frissonner.

\- Moi, je suis d'avis qu'on prenne les choses comme elles viennent et qu'on ne réfléchisse pas trop à ce qui va arriver.

\- Vivre au jour le jour hein, souffla Katakuri. C'est tentant, mais ça ne résoudra pas le problème. Dans un mois tout au plus, je serai parti.

\- Je sais. Mais j'ai envie de profiter de chaque instant qu'il nous reste avant ton départ, peu importe à quel point ce sera douloureux ensuite.

\- Ce serait plus facile si nous arrêtions les choses maintenant.

\- Je ne veux pas arrêter. Et je sais que toi non plus, tu n'en as pas envie.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Alors cessons de nous prendre la tête et vivons à 200 % les derniers jours que nous pourrons passer ensemble.

\- D'accord, abdiqua le fils de Big Mom.

Il était décidément trop faible dès que cela concernait Rin.

* * *

Et voilà ! Est-ce que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de votre attente ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis par review, je suis très curieuse de vos retours !

J'en profite pour remercier les 58 personnes qui ont lu le 3ème chapitre, ainsi que Azedriel, Silver-Fr et Maeva Dif pour leurs reviews (Maeva Dif, je te réponds ici puisque tu n'as pas de compte : je suis hyper touchée que tu me dises que cette fiction t'a fait changer d'avis sur le personnage de Katakuri ! Pour moi il mérite d'avoir plus de fans et je suis contente de réussir à le mettre en lumière auprès de certains grâce à celle-ci ! Merci encore, en espérant te retrouver sur les prochains chapitres !)

Le prochain chapitre sera posté dans deux semaines si tout va bien. Il expliquera comment Katakuri a eu son tatouage qui couvre son épaule gauche ;)

A bientôt,

minimilie


	5. La première saison des amours

_Hello !_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre, je vous préviens tout de suite il est chaud chaud ! (Même si je n'ai pas fait de lemon détaillé, j'hésite à faire passer la fiction en M)._

 _Merci à Silver-Fr, Aurore Heart et Maeva-Dif pour leurs reviews, ainsi qu'aux 70 personnes qui sont venues jeter un coup d'oeil sur le dernier chapitre ! (Réponse à Maeva-Dif : Effectivement les baisers c'est pas très simple vu leur condition et je suis toujours un peu bloquée au moment de décrire un baiser entre eux... J'imagine qu'ils ouvrent grand la bouche et qu'ils s'embrassent plutôt avec la langue qu'en collant leurs lèvres l'une à l'autre ? XDDDD Pour le lemon, il n'y en a pas vraiment un dans le nouveau chapitre, mais j'espère que l'ambiance électrique te satisfera quand même ^^ Bonne lecture !)_

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse lire et apprécier les plus de 4500 mots du chapitre, on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

Katakuri se redressa difficilement. La troisième bouteille d'alcool qu'il venait de terminer commençant à avoir un effet sur sa vessie, il fallait qu'il se soulage.

Titubant légèrement, il se dirigea vers le coin d'eau de sa cabine puis en récupéra deux autres avant de s'allonger à nouveau dans son lit. Tandis qu'il débouchait sa désormais quatrième bouteille, son regard se posa machinalement sur la tête de mort qui trônait sur son épaule. Sa marque. Il eut un petit sourire nostalgique en se remémorant ce fameux jour où, frappé de plein fouet par des hormones qui ne s'étaient jamais manifestées avant, il avait laissé libre court à ses instincts les plus primaires.

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines que Rin et lui avaient décidé de prendre les événements comme ils venaient et de ne pas se torturer avec le futur départ du pirate. Depuis leur nuit dans la forêt marine, ils étaient restés excessivement discrets, ce qui faisait que personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'ils entretenaient une liaison (bien que Daifuku et Oven s'en doutassent un peu, vu que leur frère aîné découchait toutes les nuits à présent pour ne rentrer que très tôt le matin).

Katakuri attrapa son marteau et quelques clous avant de maintenir la planche qu'il devait fixer à la coque du navire en construction. Il se trouvait sur un échafaudage à quelques mètre du sol.

Ses pensées dérivèrent sur son amante, qui était partie la veille pour régler un truc pour Fisher dans un refuge pour Hommes-Poissons très éloigné de l'île. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui donner plus de détails et il ne lui en avait pas demandé, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas à se mêler de cette histoire même s'il l'avait trouvée étrangement mal à l'aise quand elle le lui avait annoncé. Comme si elle lui cachait quelque chose.

La vision du violet se troubla et il dut s'accrocher à la coque en construction pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, pris d'un soudain vertige.

\- ça va ? S'inquiéta Oven qui travaillait à côté de lui.

\- Ouais, grogna-t-il. T'en fais pas.

L'orangé n'insista pas mais ne put s'empêcher de le surveiller discrètement, prêt à intervenir s'il le fallait.

L'aîné des triplés soupira et essaya de se remettre au travail. Depuis ce matin, il ne se sentait pas en grande forme. Maux de tête, vertiges et sensation de nausée ne cessaient de le tourmenter, et surtout cette tension qui ne quittait pas son bas-ventre... Il éprouvait une puissante et irrépressible envie de sexe, et avait bien du mal à contenir son impatience ainsi que l'irritation qui grandissait en lui du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas calmer cette pulsion pour le moment.

Il ne comprenait pas. Rin et lui avaient pourtant fait l'amour avant son départ la veille, et il s'en était trouvé plus que satisfait... Alors pourquoi avait-il autant envie d'elle à cet instant, comme s'il n'avait pas eu de rapports depuis des semaines ? Était-ce une réaction inconsciente de son corps qui anticipait le fait qu'il devrait faire ceinture pendant plusieurs jours ?

Alors qu'il attrapait une autre planche, les mains tremblantes, il la laissa échapper malencontreusement. Elle alla s'écraser au sol, à deux pas du jeune Arlong qui s'écarta d'un bond en sentant le matériau arriver.

\- Qui est l'abruti qui a fait ça ? S'irrita l'adolescent.

\- C'est moi, désolé elle m'a échappé des mains, s'excusa le violet. Rien de cassé ?

Le jeune homme-poisson requin-scie se propulsa jusqu'à lui avant de se positionner dans le vide juste à son niveau, le dévisageant d'un air mauvais.

\- T'as un problème avec moi, l'hybride ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

\- Non, aucun, tiqua le violet à l'entente de ce surnom qui sonnait fort péjoratif dans la bouche d'Arlong. Je t'ai dit que c'était un accident et que j'étais désolé, tu n'as pas entendu ?

\- Si, mais je le trouve vachement suspect, ton accident. Comme par hasard, tu balances un objet sur la tête du troisième dirigeant du district... ça ressemble quand même beaucoup à une tentative d'assassinat ratée.

\- Oh excuse-moi, grand Arlong, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu sois faible au point de risquer de mourir à cause d'une simple planche, siffla Katakuri dont la patience avait atteint ses limites.

L'adolescent gronda, dévoilant sa dentition dans l'intention d'intimider son vis-à-vis. Sauf que Katakuri, un peu groggy et déconnecté de la réalité à cause de la fièvre qui lui consumait le corps, ne comptait pas s'écraser cette fois-ci, peu importent les conséquences. Il montra donc lui aussi les dents tout en se mettant en posture offensive, les muscles tendus à l'extrême. Réussissant à faire hésiter le requin-scie un court instant, pour sa plus grande satisfaction.

\- Katsuo, s'écria Oven en lui agrippant vivement l'épaule, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Il n'avait jamais vu son frère perdre son calme suite à une provocation aussi ridicule... il allait totalement foutre en l'air leur couverture avec ses conneries !

\- J'apprends à ce gamin le respect, ça lui fera le plus grand bien. Il est persuadé qu'il est le plus puissant de nous deux alors que je tuais déjà des monstres marins géants quand son géniteur ne se tapait même pas encore sa mère !

\- Je vais t'exploser la gueule et avec elle cette foutue bulle qui te permet de survivre sous l'eau, espèce de misérable vermine ! Explosa l'orphelin, touché de plein fouet par l'évocation de ceux qui l'avaient lâchement abandonné.

\- Eh bien viens, je t'attends ! Le provoqua encore le fils de Big Mom.

Tout se passa très vite suite à cela. Arlong se jeta sur Katakuri et réussit à le faire tomber de l'échafaudage, lui faisant heurter douloureusement le sol. Le violet profita de l'élan pour lui donner un grand coup de pied dans l'abdomen, l'envoyant s'écraser sur un tas de coraux à proximité. L'Homme-Poisson se releva dans un grondement de rage, du sang s'écoulant de son arcade sourcilière, avant de revenir à la charge.

Oven et Daifuku contemplaient la scène, abasourdis, tout en se demandant comment ils allaient bien pouvoir récupérer leur frère sans se faire tuer. La rixe était d'une telle intensité que le sol à proximité tremblait sous les assauts des deux combattants, et pas un seul homme-poisson ne semblait prêt à intervenir pour les séparer. Ils étaient deux monstres de combat, deux alphas qui se disputaient la domination sur l'autre et n'avaient plus rien d'humain.

\- Samegawara Seiken ! Hurla Jinbei en apparaissant soudainement entre les deux combattants.

Katakuri et Arlong furent projetés très loin l'un de l'autre grâce à cette technique de Karaté des Hommes-Poissons, la vague du Requin Marteau.

\- Je m'absente dix minutes du chantier pour régler un souci de livraison, et vous trouvez le moyen de vous entretuer pendant ce court laps de temps ! Les incendia le requin baleine de bientôt 16 ans. Mais qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous, bordel ?

Pour qu'il en vienne à dire des vulgarités, c'est qu'il était vraiment hors de lui.

\- C'est ce sous-humain qui m'a défié, s'insurgea Arlong en se relevant difficilement, tenant ses côtes malmenées par l'attaque de son ami. Il m'a manqué de respect alors il fallait que je le remette à sa place !

\- Ce sous-humain, comme tu dis, t'aurait salement refait le portrait à l'heure actuelle si Jinbei n'était pas intervenu, grogna Katakuri en pressant son nez qui s'était mis à pisser le sang.

\- Espèce de…

\- Fermez-la ! Hurla le futur paladin des mers avec une aura menaçante qui aurait fait trembler le plus puissant des Rois des Mers. Vous me décevez beaucoup, surtout toi Katsuo ! Je te pensais plus intelligent que ça !

\- Ce petit con a voulu essayer de jouer au dur avec moi, il était hors de question que je me laisse faire sans réagir, se défendit l'interpellé.

Le violet tituba soudainement et finit à genoux, plié en deux par une douleur sans nom au niveau du bas-ventre. L'homme-poisson requin-baleine le regarda avec stupeur, avant que la réalité ne s'impose à lui.

Le comportement agressif et totalement inhabituel de Katsuo, les yeux injectés de sang dont les prunelles viraient à l'argent, l'odeur musquée et l'aura puissante qu'il dégageait, les joues rougies par la fièvre, les vertiges et la douleur qui semblait le dévorer de l'intérieur... La composante Poisson-Ogre de l'humain s'était éveillée pour lui faire vivre ses premières chaleurs. Compte-tenu de la période, le doute n'était plus permis, même si Jinbei n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- Katsuo, reprit-il avec un ton plus posé, tu es en rut.

\- Ne dis pas de conneries Jinbei, s'écria Arlong toujours en colère, c'est juste un hybride qui n'a même pas un quart de sang d'homme poisson dans les veines, comment pourrait-il l'être ?

\- Tais-toi imbécile, le coupa son aîné. Ne fais pas comme si tu sais de quoi tu parles. Tu n'as jamais vécu une période des amours, moi si, et je peux t'assurer qu'il est en plein dedans. S'il t'a attaqué, c'était pour défendre son territoire et protéger sa position de dominant, rien d'autre. Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il a réagi au quart de tour, il n'est plus capable de réfléchir rationnellement, c'est son côté animal qui s'exprime. C'est plutôt toi qui est en tort, pour ne pas avoir réalisé cela plus tôt.

Arlong se mordit la lèvre, contrarié par ces révélations. Il aurait tellement aimé que le violet l'ait défié en ayant la pleine possession de ses moyens... ça lui aurait enfin donné un prétexte pour sortir les trois frères du District. Il ne supportait pas la proximité de ces humains et souhaitait plus que tout que ces intrus disparaissent de leurs vies... mais comme ils avaient la bénédiction de Fisher, il ne pouvait faire autrement qu'accepter leur présence sans protester et cela le contrariait au plus haut point.

Katakuri gémit en se tenant la tête entre les mains. La douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne lui donnait l'impression que celui-ci était fendu en deux.

\- Katsuo, reprit Jinbei en captant son regard, il faut que tu partes d'ici. Tant que tu ne te seras pas soulagé, tu vas souffrir le martyr. Rentre chez toi, essaye de faire diminuer la pression comme tu peux... et quand tu auras repris un peu tes esprits, trouve toi une femme qui acceptera de passer la période avec toi. Il n'y a que comme ça que tu rendras les choses un peu plus supportables. Tu as compris ?

Le violet grogna avant de hocher difficilement la tête.

\- Alors fais ce que je t'ai dit, vite. Plus tu tardes et plus tu augmentes le risque de te faire totalement dominer par ton côté sauvage, qui te poussera à faire des choses que tu pourrais regretter.

Le second fils de Big Mom se releva et se dirigea en titubant vers l'extérieur du chantier, là où se trouvait la cabane qu'il partageait avec ses deux frères. Quand il eut disparu de leur champ de vision, Jinbei poussa un long soupir.

\- Le pire a été évité, déclara-t-il aux autres. Je dois prévenir Fisher.

* * *

Katakuri avait réussi à se traîner jusqu'à leur cabane avant de s'écrouler sur son lit, consumé par la fièvre. Il avait essayé de suivre le conseil de Jinbei, difficilement, mais le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que se masturber ne l'avait pas aidé, bien au contraire. Il se sentait encore plus affamé qu'avant et son esprit ne cessait de lui montrer des images mentales particulièrement explicites sur ce qu'il lui faudrait vraiment pour soulager son côté poisson. Elles incluaient Rin toute nue, un lit bien solide, et une large variété de positions toutes plus extravagantes les unes que les autres.

\- Putain de merde, grogna-t-il en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, son membre gonflé à l'extrême le faisant souffrir comme jamais.

Il allait crever si ses hallucinations ne cessaient pas, il le savait. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour que ça n'en fusse pas et que la femme-poisson se trouvât réellement à côté de lui en cet instant ! Le violet avait besoin d'elle. Il fallait qu'il la trouve, c'était tout ce que lui soufflait son instinct en cet instant.

Dans un sursaut de lucidité, il activa son Haki de l'Observation et se mit à la chercher. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, utiliser ce pouvoir dans cet état se révéla incroyablement facile, alors que ce type de Haki requérait normalement une grande concentration ainsi qu'un profond calme intérieur… Mais là, c'était comme s'il discernait encore mieux les choses et qu'il pouvait tracer sans aucune difficulté l'aura de Rin depuis son départ hier, aussi distinctement que si un fil d'Ariane le guidait.

La femme-poisson avait pris le chemin qui reliait le district des Hommes-Poissons à Corail Hill, puis s'était écartée brusquement du sentier pour s'aventurer dans la forêt marine. Elle avait marché longtemps, longtemps, s'enfonçant au plus profond de la forêt, dans une zone où il n'était lui-même encore jamais allé… jusqu'à une habitation perdue dans une clairière isolée et protégée par une bulle d'air, à deux pas des dorsales océaniques.

Le fils de Big Mom désactiva son Haki et se remit debout. Il n'y avait pas un instant à perdre.

* * *

Dans les profondeurs de la forêt marine, Rin hurlait de douleur en s'accrochant fortement au sommier du lit que contenait la cabane où elle s'était réfugiée. Une fois la crise passée elle essaya de détendre ses muscles avant de fermer les yeux, la respiration sifflante et le cœur battant la chamade.

Si elle avait su que ses chaleurs seraient si fortes cette année, elle aurait peut-être hésité avant de demander à Fisher de l'aider à s'enfermer ici comme d'habitude à cette période… Mais en même temps elle aurait dû s'en douter. Ça faisait plus de dix ans que le dernier spécimen mâle d'homme-poisson poisson-ogre habitant sur l'île avait été capturé par des marchands d'esclaves… Sa partie animale attendait depuis des années un partenaire de son espèce avec qui elle pourrait s'accoupler, alors comment son corps n'aurait-il pas pu réagir violemment à la présence de Katakuri ? Et en plus, ils étaient déjà amants avant même que la saison ne commence… Toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour déclencher un déferlement d'hormones dont le but final, la consécration de cette première saison des amours à deux, était l'apposition de la marque. Sauf que Rin ne voulait pas que Katakuri la voie dans cette état, et encore moins prendre le risque de le marquer.

Dans les fonds marins, rien n'était plus dangereux, puissant et obstiné qu'un homme-poisson en proie à ses chaleurs. La brune ne pourrait pas empêcher son corps de réagir pour obtenir ce que son instinct désirait plus que tout et elle était terrifiée à cette idée. Malgré le fait que son amant soit un pirate extrêmement puissant, elle serait capable de le harceler jusqu'à le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, de le toucher même s'il n'était pas consentant, de le violer s'il tentait de se rebeller, et peut-être même de le tuer sans le faire exprès parce qu'elle doserait mal sa force tout à sa colère de le voir se refuser à elle !

Quant à la marque… A ce qu'on disait, c'était un processus à la fois extraordinairement excitant et terriblement douloureux. Et les Hommes-Poissons étaient membres d'une espèce tellement vaniteuse que lorsqu'ils se plaignaient d'une douleur, c'est que celle-ci était en réalité au moins mille fois plus intense que ce qu'ils décrivaient… alors comment un simple humain, bien que possédant un hybride parmi ses ascendants, pourrait-il résister à une souffrance pareille ?

Non, si elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler et qu'elle le marquait par inadvertance, Katakuri ne pourrait certainement pas survivre à un tel supplice. S'éloigner de lui était la seule chose à faire pour le protéger. Elle avait fait le bon choix, même si cette décision était en train de la faire souffrir plus que tout ce qu'elle avait subi en une vie.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement et la jeune femme se redressa avant de sortir du lit, complètement prise au dépourvu. Qui pouvait bien venir ici ? Elle se mit en posture défensive, regrettant un instant d'avoir demandé au chef du District des Hommes-Poissons d'enchaîner un de ses pieds pour qu'elle ne soit pas tentée de partir à la recherche du violet. Si l'intrus était un marchand d'esclave, elle était mal. La femme-poisson écarquilla les yeux quand elle reconnut enfin son visiteur inattendu.

\- C'est pas vrai… souffla-t-elle alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

Le violet referma la porte avant de se tourner vers son amante avec fébrilité. Elle avait l'air tout aussi mal en point que lui… Et le fait qu'une longue chaîne la retenait dans cette pièce, sans espoir de s'échapper, faisait monter en lui toutes sortes de pulsions pas franchement avouables.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Katakuri ? S'énerva Rin, totalement paniquée alors qu'elle sentait une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur monter en elle du fait de la simple présence du fils de Big Mom à ses côtés.

\- J'avais besoin de te voir, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Imbécile ! Tu ne te rends pas compte du merdier dans lequel tu t'es fourré, je suis en rut ! S'énerva-t-elle en fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir son corps affreusement tentant.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors tu sais aussi que tu ne dois pas rester ici, c'est trop dangereux.

\- Je ne bougerai pas.

\- Mais sombre crétin, s'étrangla la femme-poisson en lui lançant un regard désespéré, tu ne comprends pas que je suis dangereuse ? Je ne contrôle plus rien, je n'ai qu'une envie en ce moment c'est de t'arracher tes vêtements et te faire sauvagement l'amour à même le sol sans même prendre le temps de vérifier si tu es d'accord ou pas !

Le violet trembla de plaisir à cette évocation. En un instant, il fut près d'elle, leurs visages à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Ça tombe bien, j'ai le même genre d'idées incrustées dans la tête en ce moment...

Rin se figea en remarquant la couleur désormais acier des prunelles du jeune homme.

\- Ce n'est pas… ça ne peut pas être vrai…

\- Mes envies sont pourtant bien réelles… Tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je les mette en pratique, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea-t-il avec une voix rendue plus grave par le désir.

-Katakuri, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, il faut que tu par...

Il l'embrassa férocement pour la faire taire, pressant son corps contre le sien d'une main et lui maintenant la tête de l'autre main pour qu'elle n'essaye pas de lui échapper. La femme-poisson ne put s'empêcher de gémir, submergée par les phéromones qui suintaient du corps de son amant.

Pendant son enfermement, elle avait imaginé bien des scénarios, mais Katakuri en chaleur… C'était complètement inimaginable, et bien plus excitant que tous les fantasmes qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit jusqu'à présent.

Elle qui avait eu si peur de le blesser se retrouvait maintenant face à un mâle en rut qui la dominait de toute sa puissance, l'enjoignant à se soumettre sans plus attendre… Dieu ce que ça la faisait mouiller. Alors elle balaya les dernières bribes de raison qui l'habitaient encore, cédant enfin aux pulsions qui la tiraillaient depuis le matin.

Sentant sa compagne répondre enfin à son baiser, le fils de Big Mom laissa échapper un grognement appréciateur avant de la soulever pour l'amener jusqu'au lit. Fébrile, il lui arracha ses vêtements avec empressement tandis qu'elle essayait de faire de même pour les siens, puis s'allongea sur elle pour lui dévorer à nouveau les lèvres. Pas de temps pour les préliminaires, de toute façon ils étaient plus que près tous les deux. Tandis qu'il s'enfonçait en son amante d'un geste sec, il poussa un soupir de contentement qui fit écho au gémissement lascif de celle-ci, avant que l'animal qui sommeillait en lui ne prenne totalement le contrôle de son esprit.

Le claquement indécent de leurs corps l'un contre l'autre résonnait dans la cabane, et le lit tremblait sous eux tandis que leurs gémissements incontrôlés envahissaient l'air. Rin était complètement submergée par toutes les sensations que lui procuraient ce coït. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti les choses aussi intensément et se sentait perdre complètement pied. C'était comme si tous les évènements survenus dans sa vie jusqu'à présent n'avaient eu pour seul but que de la conduire à ce moment, de la mener vers cet homme qui l'aimait si complètement et ardemment. Elle pouvait bien mourir après qu'ils se soient libérés, plus rien n'aurait d'importance. Elle se sentait enfin entière.

Un goût d'encre lui envahit la bouche et elle réalisa que si elle continuait, elle allait marquer le violet. Elle voulut se dégager, ultime sursaut rationnel qui vola complètement en éclats quand elle sentit les dents de son amant s'enfoncer violemment dans son épaule. La femme-poisson jouit en hurlant avant de le mordre à son tour, incapable de contrôler cette pulsion animale qui venait de sceller leur destin, puis perdit connaissance.

* * *

Quand Katakuri reprit ses esprits, il avait mal absolument partout et la désagréable sensation d'être secoué comme un sac à patate. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et après quelques instants d'adaptation à la luminosité de la pièce, il parvint à discerner son amante au-dessus de lui, en larmes.

\- Rin ? Bredouilla-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

\- Oh bon sang ! S'exclama celle-ci avant de s'accrocher à lui de toutes ses forces, sanglotant dans le creux de son cou. J'ai eu si peur que tu ne te réveilles pas…

\- Pourquoi je ne me serais pas réveillé ? L'interrogea-t-il, un peu perdu.

\- Tu es resté inconscient toute la nuit !

\- Quoi ?

\- Moi aussi ceci dit, reprit la femme-poisson en reniflant, mais ça fait plus d'une heure que j'essaye de te faire émerger et tu ne réagissais pas… J'ai vraiment paniqué, ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en embrassant doucement sa tempe.

Son regard dévia sur l'épaule de son amante et il se figea en apercevant les arabesques noires qui s'y trouvaient désormais. Tout lui revint subitement en mémoire, l'incident au chantier, son arrivée dans la cabane, leur déferlement de passion… la morsure.

Le fils de Big Mom caressa doucement du bout des doigts la marque. On pouvait encore discerner la trace de ses dents sur la peau rougie et maculée de sang séché par endroits, mais le tatouage s'étalait plus loin que la zone mordue. Il représentait une tête de mort ailée qui s'étendait de l'avant-bras à l'omoplate, surmontée d'une zone complètement sombre sur l'épaule avec des motifs dentelés qui correspondaient aux endroits où les dents acérées du violet s'était enfoncées dans la chair de Rin.

Katakuri jeta un œil à son propre corps et vit sans surprise la même marque sur son épaule gauche. Son tatouage était plus grand encore, trois lignes verticales épaisses barrant son torse de long en large (cinq autres parcouraient également son flanc et son dos, mais il ne pouvait pas les voir dans sa position). La zone était encore douloureuse, Rin n'y était vraiment pas allée de main morte… S'il n'avait pas un gabarit exceptionnellement grand pour un humain, elle lui aurait certainement déchiqueté le bras pendant sa transe.

Le violet releva la tête pour enfin croiser les pupilles vertes de la jeune femme, qui observaient ses réactions avec une pointe d'appréhension.

\- Alors c'est à ça que ça ressemble, une marque de poisson-ogre… fit-il finalement. C'est grand, plus que ce que j'aurais imaginé.

\- La taille est proportionnelle à la profondeur de la morsure, expliqua en bredouillant la jeune femme. Plus une espèce mord fort lors du coït, plus la marque est étendue.

\- Et sa forme, la tête de mort ailée… cela signifie quelque chose ? Ou c'est la même pour tous les membres de la même espèce ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de marques dans ma vie, c'est quelque chose d'intime que les Hommes-Poissons n'aiment pas trop montrer… Je ne peux pas te répondre.

Il hocha la tête avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur la marque de son amante. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser que c'était lui qui était responsable de cela. Quelques jours auparavant, il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir être impacté par les mêmes hormones que les Hommes-Poissons, alors être capable de marquer quelqu'un… Inimaginable, mais pourtant vrai.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Katakuri.

Le fils de Big Mom la regarda à nouveau, un peu étonné. Il avait ressenti la détresse et la tristesse de sa compagne aussi intensément que si c'était lui-même qui avait eu ces émotions. C'était donc ça, la connexion psychique dont avait parlé Joko… Très étrange. Il mettrait du temps à s'habituer.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses ? Lui demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Ce qui s'est passé n'aurait jamais dû arriver, continua Rin. Je me suis éloignée précisément pour éviter de te marquer, parce que j'avais peur de te tuer sur le coup et aussi parce que je craignais les conséquences si jamais tu t'en sortais… Mais au final, nous nous retrouvons marqués tous les deux, tu pars dans deux semaines et je ne peux pas te suivre là où tu iras. C'est comme si on était déjà morts, en somme.

Dis comme ça, la situation était peu reluisante en effet...

\- Viens avec moi. Lui lança-t-il subitement en se redressant.

\- … Pardon ?

\- Viens avec moi dans le Nouveau Monde. Répéta-t-il, inspiré.

\- Mais …

\- Tu as dit toi-même que maintenant qu'on est liés, on allait mourir si on se retrouvait séparés, non ? La coupa le violet. Alors quitte à être tués, autant qu'on le soit ensemble en affrontant ma mère, plutôt que crever de chagrin seuls chacun à un bout du Monde.

Elle resta un instant silencieuse, digérant ses paroles.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Hésita-t-elle. Il y a deux jours encore, tu me détaillais toutes les raisons qui indiquent que c'est une très mauvaise idée de venir, pour me décourager de m'enfuir avec toi…

\- Il y a deux jours, les choses étaient différentes, trancha Katakuri. J'avais encore espoir qu'on puisse essayer de reconstruire nos vies loin l'un de l'autre. Mais cette marque change absolument tout et a définitivement scellé notre destin. Soit on vit ensemble, soit on meurt, il n'y a plus aucune autre perspective envisageable. Et je refuse de mourir seul pathétiquement, parce que je n'aurais pas eu le courage de tenir tête à ma mère pour lui imposer ma décision.

\- …

\- Je veux au moins essayer de nous laisser un infime espoir… Peut-être que lorsqu'on lui expliquera notre situation, Mère comprendra que nous n'avons pas eu le choix, qu'on s'est battus contre quelque chose qui nous dépassait et que l'issue était inévitable. Peut-être bien qu'on réussira à l'attendrir et qu'elle se montrera indulgente si on lui promet tous deux une obéissance sans faille et sans conditions à partir de maintenant… Peut-être même qu'elle nous laissera en vie, et ce serait vraiment bête de rater cette occasion en nous séparant dans deux semaines.

Il prit le visage de sa belle entre ses mains, la regardant droit dans les yeux avec détermination.

\- Tentons le coup, Rin. Si ça marche, on sera heureux pour toujours. Et si ça foire… Au moins, on mourra en sachant qu'on a vraiment tout essayé.

La femme-poisson le sonda longuement, mais ne vit aucune hésitation en lui, sa décision était prise. Elle pouvait juste sentir qu'il était inquiet de sa réponse, et de plus en plus nerveux tandis que sa réponse tardait à venir. Son visage se fendit finalement d'un sourire et elle frotta doucement son nez contre celui du violet.

\- D'accord, essayons ça. On n'a plus rien à perdre, après tout.

Katakuri sourit et l'embrassa avec passion, heureux d'avoir réussi à la convaincre.

Se sentant redevenir dur, il rompit le baiser pour lui poser une question qui le titillait depuis son réveil.

\- Alors, c'est fini le rut, maintenant qu'on s'est marqués ?

Elle lui embrassa l'épaule gauche avec un sourire malicieux, le faisant frissonner.

\- Disons que ce sera un peu plus apaisé, moins brutal… Mais on en a encore pour au moins deux jours de marathon sexuel.

\- Génial. Termina-t-il avant de la faire basculer en-dessous de lui et de couvrir son cou d'une pluie de baisers.

* * *

 _Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de tout cela ? Le combat entre Arlong et Katakuri, les retrouvailles dans la cabane, le réveil après la marque ? J'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir vos retours, ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre !_

 _Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines je pense... peut-être moins si j'arrive à écrire efficacement, j'aimerais finir la fiction avant les grandes vacances, mais je ne sais pas si j'y parviendrai il reste encore pas mal de péripéties XD_

 _A bientôt,_

 _minimilie_


End file.
